Rewriting History
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: Natsumi killed Sasuke at the VOtE but had to serious injuries which caused her dying before Kakashi got there. In a desperate attempt to save its host, it forced all of its chakra into her which caused him to disappear and for said host to be thrown into a different dimension that had man eating giants. What will she do now? Did i not mention? She's also a child... Godlike!Natsumi.
1. Chapter 1 -Fights and New Universes

**Rewriting History –**

* * *

 **Summary –** Natsumi killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End but sustained to serious injuries which caused her too, to die before Kakashi got there. In a desperate attempt to save its host, Kyuubi forced all of its chakra into her which caused him to disappear and for said host to be thrown into a different dimension that had huge man eating giants walking around. What will she do now? Did I forget to mention she was de-aged to when she was still a small toddler?

* * *

 **Authors Note – Heya! It's been a while since I have written and I got this idea because my emails told me Shingeki no Kyokin season two episode one had finally been released so I thought mmmm... What if Naruto was thrown into the titan world? And was female? And lived outside the walls?**

 **So yeah... Here is the result of my random thoughts being thrown together for a story.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own either Shingeki no Kyojin or Naruto and I never will sadly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Deaths, New worlds and man eating giant... Wait WHAT!? –**

* * *

Here we find ourselves in a large valley with two large statues. On the statue of Madara Uchiha was the 'last' Uchiha. On the opposing side, atop Hashirama Senju's stone head was Natsumi Uzumaki secretly Namikaze Uchiha Senju though she didn't know that.

Natsumi was breathing hard as she pressed a hand tightly to the hole in her shoulder. One eye was shut in pain while the other glared at her old friend hatefully.

The hate for him began to rise like steam when he gave an overly arrogant and superior smirk in her direction.

"Give up dobe, you're no match for an Uchiha. An elite. Haven't I told you before? Only an Uchiha can beat another Uchiha." He said his voice dripping with superiority.

At this point she had let go of all bounds and let the hate and anger boil over. She gave a bitter laugh before it turned into a full one while leaning back slightly.

When she stopped she leaned forward as if about to lunge and hr saw that she no longer cared about holding back. "Do you really believe that?! Are you really _that_ naïve?!" she shouted at him as her eyes bled red and her nails became sharper.

She lunged at him with overwhelming speed that he had never seen her use before.

" **Are you really so stupid to believe that** _ **now**_ **?! After all that's happened?!"** she screamed at him as she slashed at his face with her claws. It connected and he cried out in pain.

" **You have been defeated by many. Haku. Kakashi. Gaara. Orochimaru. Kabuto. Me. Heck even Itachi! The list goes on and you still follow such foolish words! Your just a spoilt brat who was kept from the real world with people holding your hand all the way!** " she continued as her hair spilt into ten pieces... Like tails...

" **I have had enough of you. The village. Sakura. Everyone! And now I'm going to kill you!"** she screamed out as she charged a rasengan in both hands and ran at him again.

He quickly charged a Chidori, putting all of his available chakra into it. Pushing his hand forward he gritted his teeth when he felt the rasengans connect... Well one did.

The second one she had maneuverered around his attack and slammed into his chest... Right above his heart, killing him instantly.

She was not left without injury though. She had been so focused on the killing blow that she had let go of the control of the other one which, coincidently, made the Chidori slice right through it and stab her right in the heart making her cough up blood.

Looking at her now dead teammate she gave a blank face. What had she been expecting. It was karma for killing the villages precious Uchiha. Now she was going to die.

Letting herself fall back she gave a smile. It faded quickly however when memories popped into her head.

Before she had left she had a few clones sneak into the village archives and looked up herself. What she found was less than pleasing.

The documents said her full name was Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju. She was the heiress of the three noble families... And related to the fourth hokage...and the village treated her like trash...

She didn't even have the energy to get angry at them. Why waste her last thoughts on them.

Just then a few clones came along carrying scrolls of different varieties of patterns and colours. They quickly sealed them within a storage seal on her wrist. They all gave her sad looks before dispelling themselves.

So she thought of the happy times... Kind of. Tsunade may act nice but she cant hide the hate in her eyes. Neither can Iruka. The Sandaime was dead and so were her parents.

So she wasn't allowed even one happy moment? She chuckled bitterly. Of course not. She was fated for hatred.

With that final thought her breathing stopped and her eyes dulled. Uzumaki Natsumi was dead.

Inside of the seal, Kurama was forcing chakra through the link but it wasn't working. His host's mindscape was rapidly deteriorating so in a hurried state he did the only thing he could think of.

He forced every last drop of his chakra into her in a desperate attempt to keep her alive.

Back in the outside world the demonic red chakra started to wrap around her.

Cracks appeared all over the valley. The wind picked up and the water below became violent.

Suddenly all of that chakra formed a large wolf. It flew up and then slammed into Natsumi, forcing the demonic energy into her chakra core.

Her heart beated once. Twice. It slowly picked up pace before it started hammering in her chest.

If the fox was still there he would have cursed. Her bloodlines were trying to fight the chakra. She let loose a scream of pure pain as each cell in her body felt as if it was being ripped apart.

Chakra chains shot out of her back smashed the rocky terrain around her followed by long wooden spikes, sending violent shockwaves through the area. Her eyes snapped open before her vision was flooded red. Her pupils shrunk and swirled into a strange pattern. **(A/N – Sasuke's EMS because I am lazy and suck at describing things)**

Letting lose one last ear piercing scream she was engulfed by the red chakra as it shot upwards and formed a pillar towering far beyond sight.

It stayed there for a few minutes before cracks began to appear in the _air_.

A very loud tearing sound could be heard as the very fabric of space around the pillar began to rip, creating small rifts. One just so happened to form right underneath our fallen hero.

She had been gritting her teeth in pain as her chakra battled it out. She suddenly had the feeling of weightlessness before her eyes watched as the world above her began to get smaller before it disappeared completely leaving her in a pitch black space.

Another wave of pain washed over her. Her body, having been under enough stress already, gave out and she blacked out.

* * *

 **Unknown Location – (The middle of nowhere) –**

* * *

She woke with a start as a large bang was heard below her.

With caution, her _red_ eyes looked downwards. She appeared to be sitting on a tree.

What she saw below her would probably be her worst nightmare had she not seen giant animals that could talk. She let out a screech and made a futile attempt at pushing herself into the tree trunk.

Below her, bashing its large hands against the tree she was on, was a giant humanoid creature with no distinct gender and was butt naked.

What caught her eyes however was the blood that covered its mouth area. Before she could follow up that thought she heard a scream coming from a few metres away from her.

Tears dripped from her eyes, whether from relief or her sudden scare she didn't know.

Her head snapped up fast. A few metres away from her was a man with a strange set of clothes on. He seemed terrified.

He wore a strange metal device on his sides with what looked like swords in it. He had a brown leather jacket that had a shield like symbol with blue and white wings on it.

The shriek caught the things attention immediately and she heard the man scream a little louder. "Stay away titan! STAY AWAY!" he screamed slightly more hysterical as it slowly made its way over to the man who was stuck in place by his own terror.

Natsumi sat there in silence, pressing a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries all the while hoping and praying that it would just forget she was there.

She looked at the man What was there to be afraid of? He had a sword. They had no sort of armour. If he wanted to live that badly then he would just cut the thing up wouldn't he? Or at least that's what she thought he would do.

As the so called titan reached the frozen man it reached its hand down and grabbed said man who screamed and struggled as he was captured.

'What is it doing' Natsumi thought as a weird sense of dread came over her.

The titan brought the man up to its now gaping mouth and bit down hard, causing a spray of blood to go everywhere.

As its jaw came down her eyes widened. Then a spray of blood followed which her eyes watched go everywhere.

Her mind was ablaze in a second. 'what the fuck. What the actual _**fuck!?**_ That thing just ate a human. That was barbaric. It was disgusting! I have to get out of here.

She was about to leap from the tree to the next but realised her balance was off when she stood up. Looking down at herself, it was then that she first saw her small childlike body since she woke.

Her logic took over in an instant as she quickly paced the thick branch to find her balance.

As she took a step forward she lost her balance and fell. As she landed she sniffled lightly and rubbed her lower back a bit.

Bringing her hand in front of her she let loose a small cry. The hand was covered in blood.

Her eyes shot to the area in front of her. Maybe a metre away from her was two massive bare feet. She began to shake slightly as she lifted her gaze higher.

There, standing in front of her was the titan from a moment ago. Seems that it had finished with the man and had found interest in her again.

She was frozen on the spot and was shaking violently from fear. It's large hand reached down but all she could do was stare wide eyed.

'I'm going to die. I'm going to die! IM GOING TO DIE' she screamed in her head. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and her breathing became erratic.

The hand was mere centimetres away from her now and she let out a whimper before sucking in a large breath. She proceeded to then let out a very loud scream.

She backed up until her back hit the tree she had fallen from. Squeezing her eyes shut she cried. "DONT COME NEAR ME! STAY AWAY!" she shouted. Her chest heaved and her throat felt raw.

Her screaming did nothing however, because moments later she was picked up by the large hand of the beast. The air in her lungs was immediately squeezed out by the things brute strength.

Black spots began to dance in the corners of her vision. With the last of her strength, just as the beast brought her up to its gaping mouth, she took as deep a breath as her current situation allowed. "SOME ONE HELP ME! SAVE ME _PLEASE_!" She screamed desperately.

The next thing she knew was that she was being dropped and the titan was falling in her direction.

She shut her eyes and her arms shot out to protect her head. After a few moments she felt nothing before an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the air.

As soon as her feet touched a solid her eyes shot open.

Whoever had a-hold of her was older and stronger than her. She started to struggle but she had hardly any strength left.

"Hey now... I'm not trying to hurt you." The man said immediately after he felt her move. She eyed the man carefully.

He was quite tall, maybe 5"7 – 5"8. He had bright blond hair and slightly tan skin. His eyes sparkled slightly and he had a kind smile on his face.

She would have tried to run at this point but she felt extremely tired.

Suddenly she felt very dizzy and her vision went black.

The man that had saved her's name was Erwin and he was a Captain in the Survey Corps. He had been on a mission in Titan Forest with his team when he had heard a scream.

Upon following the sound he found a young girl no older than 4 struggling against the grip of an 10 metre titan. He was stunned still until his instincts kicked in and he slaughtered the man eating beast.

As the titan began to fall in the girls direction he grabbed her and pulled her up to a tree even as she tried to struggle.

He didn't realise that she was injured until she passed out and fell forward, revealing a blood covered back to him.

He reacted as quickly as his body would allow and scooped up the girl before throwing her over his shoulder and taking off towards the forest entrance.

He had too be quick or the girl would die and he didn't want that. As soon as he met up with his team they headed back towards Shinganshina.

* * *

 **Time skip – A few days later -**

* * *

Erwin had brought the mystery girl back about three days ago and she had yet to wake up from her unconscious state. He had visited in the early morning and night of each day to check on her but his hope of her waking was thinning. She was young and he didn't think she would heal enough to survive.

He was making his way to visit her again today but he thinks that since she wasn't waking up this would probably be his last visit.

As he reached the room he knocked even though he knew he wouldn't receive an answer. Entering silently, he settled himself on a chair by the window.

He sat there for god knows how long before falling asleep.

He was awoken later that night by a sharp intake of breath. Jolting awake, his eyes snapped open and connected to the blood red eyes of the girl.

She stared at the man with wide fearful eyes before they suddenly darted around her, taking in all of the furniture in the room.

When her eyes drifted back to the man her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" she said suspiciously. Her voice came out scratchy and hoarse.

The man raised his hands in the air in a sign of surrender before speaking. "My name is Erwin, Captain in the Survey Core in the Military. What is your name?" Erwin said calmly.

She continued to eye him with suspicion but bowed her head slightly. "My name is Natsumi... Uzumaki..." she said quietly

He nodded slowly. "Well hello Natsumi. Do you know how you got into the big forest?" he said as if he were talking to a child which confused her until she remembered her current predicament.

She scowled and glared at him. "While I am grateful that you saved me I don't appreciate being spoken to like a child, whether I am one or not. I am very aware that i nearly died and I would have been eaten by that titan had you not come along." She said in a serious voice.

Erwin was shocked but he hid it well. This girl spoke like someone well beyond her years. Deciding to take her advice he sighed before bringing his gaze to her again.

"Very well then. What were you doing in titan forest? Why were you there." He asked in a blunt tone.

She seemed a bit startled when he took her seriously but then her eyes clouded over in thought.

Placing a hand to her head she thought. She had been fighting and then... She didn't know. "I don't know how i ended up in the forest so I can't give a reason why. I-" she paused and her breathing slowed slightly.

"I dont know... I cant even remember where I used to live. It's like there is a giant gap... Blocking me. It's frustrating..." she murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That is fine. Now that you are awake, I will leave. You probably won't see me again." without even giving her time to answer, he stood up and walked out the room all the while oblivious to the confused eyes on his back.

* * *

 **Time skip – A day later –**

* * *

She had been released from the small hospital the next day with perfect health.

She had nowhere to go. No one to care for her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do now...

As that thought passed through her head she walked right into someone. Looking down at the ground she took a few steps back and bowed. "I apologize sir. I wasn't watching where I was going. It won't happen again." She said quickly

Straightening herself, she glanced upwards and saw a tallish man with longish brown hair and glasses. "Not a problem. My names Grisha Jeager. I'm a doctor. What are you doing out here on your own?" He asked kindly.

She stared at him for a moment. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. My name is Natsumi Uzumaki sir. I-" she lowered her head slightly so he couldn't see her watery eyes.

"As far as I am aware sir, my parents are dead. I have no permanent residence at this moment." She said softly.

The man looked down at her with sympathetic eyes. He thought quickly before offering his hand. "How about you come and live with me then? I have a son around your age and I have plenty of room for another. My wife has always wanted a daughter as well." He explained with a soft expression.

Her head shot up and her eyes connected with the man's soft brown ones. She was beyond shocked. This man, who she had only just met mind you, had offered up his home. Offered her a family.

Her eyes watered some more before the tears spilled over, running quickly down her pale cheeks.

Without hesitation she reached out a hand and placed it in the man's much larger one. He pulled her closer to him and began to lead her to you towards his house.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of a moderate sized house. It had various windows that had baskets of flowers hanging off of the outer windowsill.

He ushered her forward, towards the house and knocked gently on the door to announce his presence before opening.

Upon entering her nose was bombarded by different smells. All seemed to be coming from the delicious looking food on the side.

At the counter was a woman with long brown hair. She looked nice. Said woman turned when she heard the door close.

She greeted the pair with a wide smile. "Good evening dear. Welcome home. Who is this little one with you?" she said, all the while keeping her smile in place.

Grisha pushed her forward slightly and she stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. She shot a small glare at the man before putting a cheerful smile on her face.

She bowed to the woman. "Hello Ma'am. My name is Natsumi Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet you!" she said in a voice full to the brim with happiness.

The woman looked at her for a moment before squealing and glomping the girl. She rubbed her cheek on Natsumi's as she held her in a tight hug.

"My name is Carla Jeager! You are adorable you know that?!" she said quickly and excitedly. A small blush rose to the small girls cheeks as she muttered a quiet and embarrassed thank you which only served to make the woman to seal a bit louder.

Just then a small shuffle and footsteps were heard. As the soft padding of feet drew closer, a small figure appeared from the staircase.

He was a tiny bit taller than her and had short brown hair and greeny blue eyes. His skin was a tan colour.

He gazed on the current scene with curious, innocent eyes. As he stepped into the room he spoke. "Hey mom... What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Carla smiled before speaking. " Why dont you ask your father son." She replied immediately.

All three pairs of eyes turned to the only adult male in the room. Said man smiled widely before replying cheerfully.

"Today we are welcoming a new member into the family." He said as he stepped behind Natsumi and placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Please welcome to the family, Miss Natsumi Uzumaki Jeager. Adopted daughter of us and your new sister Eren." He finished.

* * *

 **Authors Note – Ok so here is the first chapter of the rewrite. I hope it is better and I have tried to slow things down a lot more than before. Please tell me what you think and if there is anything else I can do to improve.**

* * *

 **The poll is still open but here are the results so far.**

 **Natsumi x Annie – 6**

 **Natsumi x Annie x Mikasa – 2**

 **Natsumi x Levi – 1**

 **You dont really care as long as I continue – 1**

 **For this also bare in mind that I am including peoples votes from the reviews.**

* * *

 **As you can see, I have changed a lot already by putting her in Shinganshina now instead of having her live outside of the walls. I have also already thought of a way to explain the nodachi she had originally which will be shown in the next chapter.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Families and Decisions

**Rewriting History –**

* * *

 **Summary –** Natsumi killed Sasuke at the VOtE but had to serious injuries which caused her dying before Kakashi got there. In a desperate attempt to save its host, it forced all of its chakra into her which caused him to disappear and for said host to be thrown into a different dimension that had man eating giants. What will she do now? Did i not mention? She's also a child... Godlike!Natsumi.

* * *

 **Authors note – Heya guys! I'm back again and I'm gonna apologize for the slow updating. I was waiting to see if people would give me more votes for the poll and they did so thank you for that.**

 **The poll "Who should Natsumi be paired with?" is still open. The current results are:**

 **Natsumi x Annie – 8**

 **Natsumi x Annie x Mikasa – 14**

 **You really dont care – 4**

 **Fun fact! I've added Natsumi x Reiner to the poll for the heck of it!**

 **Just a quick nag. If I put up polls for this story again, can you actually use them. I know a lot of you did but a large majority voted via the reviews and its hard to actually remember to look there for any extra votes from readers. Sorry but it is a whole lot more convenient for me and it gives me more time to write as I'm not fishing around for votes in the reviews and stuff.**

 **Remember that ideas are welcome and I would love to hear them if you have them.**

 **Random note but I hate cliffhangers. Like the one in AOT season 2 ep 3. They find out about Historia/Krista. The castle is attacked and then they end it! Ahhh! Now I have to wait for however long it takes them for episode 4! Although Zeke looked hilarious when climbing the wall to me and I have no clue why...**

 **Disclaimer – I own neither Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

 _Last Time –_

* * *

 _All three pairs of eyes turned to the only adult male in the room. Said man smiled widely before replying cheerfully._

 _"Today we are welcoming a new member into the family." He said as he stepped behind Natsumi and placing his hands on her shoulder._

 _"Please welcome to the family, Miss Natsumi Uzumaki Jeager. Adopted daughter of us and your new sister Eren." He finished._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Scroll unveiling, meeting new friends, truths and apprenticeships?! –**

* * *

It had been just over a month since she had arrived in Shinganshina and been invited to stay with the Jeager family. She had quickly become accustomed to their life style as well.

About two weeks in she had met a boy named Armin. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes.

She smiled at the memory.

* * *

Flashback – 2 weeks prior –

* * *

 _Natsumi had just about settled in at the Jeager household. She got along famously with the parents and had developed a small friendship with their son Eren. Although he had a brash personality he was actually really kind and loyal, you just had to get to know him first._

 _At this moment she was practicing roof hopping. If she wanted to get back to her previous strength then she would have to train harder than she ever gad before._

 _With the help of her shadow clones, she should be able to progress along at a decent pace._

 _But before she did anything she had to regain her balance and chakra control and for that to happen she needed to unlock her chakra again._

 _Just as she was about to jump down she heard a distant cry of pain. Her brows furrowed slightly. She was going to ignore it but then she heard it again._

 _Making a split second decision she jumped across the roofs of the houses, towards the cries. The closer she got, the clearer the sounds became._

" _Please stop! I didn't mean it! I will be more carebul next time!" A young boys voice pleaded but apparently to no anvil as a few seconds later the cries of pain resumed._

 _When she arrived one the scene her face twisted into a nasty scowl. There were 3 boys around the age of 6-7 years going off their appearances, kicking a smaller blond haired boy who looked around her age._

 _She glared darkly down at each of them and let out a snarl as well as unconsciously leaking some killing intent. The boys all froze before they looked around to try and find the source._

 _When they couldn't find the source they turned back to the blond boy on the ground and went to kick him again._

 _All of a sudden the biggest one froze before he fell to the side. The other two were immediately on guard but were unprepared for a sharp pain in the back of their necks before their vision went black and they too fell down._

 _The boy on the floor flinched when he heard them fall but slowly began to uncover his head and look up. As soon as he uncovered his head he saw a small pair of bare feet._

 _His eyes slowly trailed upwards until his eyes locked with the girls blood red ones._

 _She held her hand out to the boy but he didn't seem to notice so she grabbed his hand and pulled him up instead._

 _The boy stared at her with slightly scared eyes but she just put on a bored look to mask her anger. "My name is Natsumi Uzumaki-Jeager. Any you are?" she drawled out slowly._

 _The boy suddenly blushed bright red and went ramrod straight before bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle._

" _I- I thank y-you for saving me Uzumaki-Jeager-san! My name is Armin Arlert!" he practically shouted out._

 _His posture was stiff, almost as if he expected her to demand something of him. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the fallen bodies of the boys._

" _Well Arlert it is a pleasure to meet you. Does this happen often? You are coming with me by the way. You need to get cleaned up." She said in a tone that told him he was going even if he didn't want to._

 _He sweat dropped slightly. "Erm... It... I mean I guess so?" he said although it sounded more like a question to her._

 _Deciding she was done with the questions, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of her new home._

* * *

 **Present time –**

* * *

She smiled at the memory but it was short lived as she saw a frowning Grisha Jeager. He stormed into the house with the same scowl.

She quickly jumped off the roof she was on and sped into the house just in time to see her 'dad' storm his was into the basement.

She paused in her running. She had been told countless times that she wasn't to go in there. Her need to make sure her father was ok overwhelmed her desire to please him by following his orders.

She moved quickly and silently just as she had done in her 'past life' as she had liked to call it. Gently pressing the door closed as she passed it, she peered down into the dimly lit basement.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was unsure of what think.

The walls were covered in large maps of... Somewhere. Pictures of the titans although somehow different to the one's I had seen and heard of.

Then she saw it. There on a desk were jars of small shreds of flesh being kept in some kind of bluish liquid. Right in the centre was a bigger jar with part of a large limb of some sort. In front of it was a small glass bottle filled with a crystal clear liquid that had a very light red tinge to it.

She stiffened as my senses went on overdrive.

...This basement... Smelt like titans!

Her mind went on over drive. What. How. When and most defiantly, why? Then she froze.

She should have been disgusted by this but to her, at this moment, she found it fascinating.

Horrified by her own feelings, she took as step back before sprinting out of the room just missing the older Jeager spinning around and staring at her speedy form with wide eyes.

* * *

 **With Natsumi –**

* * *

She had continued to run until she reached a secluded area at the edge of Shinganshina. She stopped and fell to her knees panting.

' _Why wasn't I the least bit disgusted by it?! Why!?'_ She thought hysterically. Her breathing picked up to the point that she began to hyperventilate.

" **Kit! Calm down! You need to calm down!"** A demonic voice shouted urgently in her head. She was confused as to the origin of the voice. In fact, it only proved to make it worse.

Just before she passed out, she saw what appeared to be a tall red head though she couldn't distinguish the gender due to her blurry vision. Then her world went black.

* * *

 **Unknown place –**

* * *

 _Drip... Drip... Drip..._

The irritating noise continued. Her nose scrunched up slightly as she sat up. The ground beneath her felt like... Water?

Opening her eyes, her suspicion was confirmed when she saw what appeared to be a sewer. _'Well at least it doesn't smell'_ she thought blandly as she looked around.

She was in a huge tunnel like system. On the ceiling were six pipes each glowing a different colour. From left to right their colours were red, black, white, silver, gold and purple.

She stared at them in confusion before her eyes settled back on the red one. The colour of demonic chakra. The kyuubi... So _this_ was her mindscape! And what a dump it was too.

She quickly decided to just follow the red pipe seeing as it's the only one she had the faintest idea about.

She soon found her way to a door. It was pure black and had a strange foreign language on it. Ignoring the language for now she reached out and pulled the door open.

She had to bring her arms up when a huge gust of wind pushed her back slightly upon the door fully opening. Opening her eyes she was met with a huge room with a giant cage at the end.

She stopped walking when she was about 10 metres away from the cage and stared. She continued this until a huff was heard.

Two huge red eyes appeared behing the large golden bars. " **What're you staring at Kit?** " a demonic voice originating from the cage said.

"..." she didn't reply for a moment. She stared forward with a concentrated expression and her brows furrowed.

"..." she opened her mouth to speak but stopped short and closed it again. Her brows furrowed more.

"What do... I call you?" she asked softly as her face twisted into a half curious half confused expression.

The Kyubi no yoko who had lived over 2000 years was, for once in it's life... Speechless.

This girl had been beaten, mistreated, savataged, starved, hunted. The list goes on... And the first thing she asks him/her is... What to call them?

" **I'm the reason you were mistreated and that's the first thing you ask me? No, 'Why'd you attack the village?' or anything like that?** " he asked in confusion **(** _ **A/N – I'm just gonna call Kurama a him for now)**_

She looked even more confused as he spoke. The look quickly changed to one of understanding. Her face fell and twister into a grim expression.

"In all honesty... What is there to be mad about anymore?" she asked quietly with as a deep sadness seeped into her expression.

Kurama looked genuinely confused. She caught the look and her eyes widened. "You don't know!?" she asked in shock. The fox's confused expression deepened.

She poked her fingers together gently. "Well... How do I say this?..." she trailed off slowly but sweated slightly at the fox's glare.

"We aren't... In the elemental nations anymore, at least as far as I'm aware..." she trailed off as her eyes dimmed slightly.

It was at this time that Kurama noticed his hosts tiny appearance. She looked around 4. The only real difference from her past self was her now blood red eyes.

Kurama then had a sort of lightbulb moment. ' _ **I wonder if this will work...'**_ The fox thought before channelling his chakra to his host's eyes.

Natsumi had been mulling over the last memories of her final time in the elemental nations when she felt a slight warmth in her eyes.

She rubbed them in irritation before a huge stabbing pain shot through her skull. She fell to her knees in agony and gripped the sides of her head but she didn't scream. She bit the inside of her mouth to prevent such things.

As quickly as the pain had come, it was gone. Her breathes came out in short puffs. "What the hell was that!" she shouted at the giant demon fox.

As her eyes connected with said fox's, he grinned like someone just gave him permission to exterminate the sharingan.

" **Look down at the water** " he said simply. She tilted her head to the left slightly but decided to obey for now. She quickly looked down to see what had the fox so excited.

As her eyes connected with her reflection, they became as wide as dinner plates. "Wha! How did you? What is this!?" the blondette shouted at her tenant but kept her gaze locked to her reflection.

In her left eye was a byakugan. In her right a sharingan. They switched positions before the byakugan faded and was replaced by a blueish eyes that glowed with a strange pattern. The sharingan span around continuously before twisting into a new pattern. ( **Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan)**

Kurama chuckled slightly. " **I wondered why your eyes were red. I had a theory that it may have been a dormant sharingan but wasn't sure so I tried to push its activation with my chakra. The byakugan and the other one was unexpected though. Maybe there is something about it in the scrolls you got from your inheritance.** " He suggested in thought as he rested his head on his paws.

' _Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about those!'_ she thought in surprise. She's not usually one to forget things so she's surprised she'd forget something so important.

" **So when you said that we are no longer in the elemental nations. What did you mean by that?** " he asked as his large eyes narrowed slightly.

"I believe I can explain that." A mysterious female voice said out of no where.

Natsumi spun around immediately and she let out a small gasp at the sight of the women. She was beautiful...

The women had long dark hair cascading down her back and stopping just above her rear. Her eyes were crystal blue and her skin was pale and unblemished.

The woman stared at the fox for a moment with a serene smile before turning her head to look at the blond.

"It is nice to finally meet you hime. I've been waiting since my death to finally meet you." She said quietly as she gazed over the small blond girl.

Said blond opened her mouth to shoot out questions but she was stopped by a simple finger on her lips. "All will be explained in due time young one." She said before inclining her head slightly.

"My name... Is Ymir Fritz. I am your ancestor and you are my descendant. My _true_ descendant. The one who is supposed to bring peace to this messed up world of ours." She continued.

" _True_ descendant?" Natsumi repeated. "What does that mean for me?" she shot back after a moment of thought.

Ymir smirked slightly. "Straight to the point I see. Well then. You came from a dimension that was what this one could've been. In your old world the devil I gained the titan power from was the Shinju. That was the major difference that changed everything. The tree gave chakra while the devil gave titan powers. You were sent here because the breaking off part of your seal flooded the area with yours and the fox's chakra causing a rip in the space time dimension. You fell in and ended up here as the you of this dimension." She explained. Ymir looked over at the girl and was pleasantly surprised that she was taking it so well. All Natsumi was doing was staring at her with an overly serious expression.

"I used my power to benefit my people. We expanded our economy at an exponential rate. My people were known as Eldians. We were at peace for about a decade until we ended up going to war with the normal humans. Let me note that all Eldians have the potential to become titans but only nine are able to transform with their minds intact. These people are known as titan shifter. I died exactly 13 years after I got the power known as the 'Founding Titan' and after I died I split my power into nine pieces which can only be wielded by Eldians." She took a breathe before continuing.

"Unfortunately, seven of the nine titan shifters were captured by our enemies. The Marlian people or the full blooded human race. They try and keep control of these powers to this day. Anyway back to the story." She said with a small but bitter laugh.

"The First King of the walls or the 157th king Fritz of the royal bloodline was fed up with the war. He wished for peace so he gathered all of the Eldians who followed him and lead them outside the comfort of their homeland. He was the inheritor of the Founding Titan or the Co-ordinate. He used his power to control huge colossal titans to be the foundation of three walls." Natsumi's eyes widened instantly. It couldn't be!

Ymir's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes. Those walls were called Walls Maria, Rosa and Sina. He then erased all of the people's memories so they believed that the titans just appeared out of nowhere. They all forgot about anything outside the walls. He handed over the name of Fritz to another family and had them pose as the royals within wall Sina while the real family took on the name Reiss and hid away from the world. The only people aware of what truly lies outside the walls now is the Reiss family and the Wall Religion." She finished.

Natsumi sat there in shock. That was a hell of a lot of information to take in. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But that doesn't explain what that has to do with me! Tell me how this involves me!" she demanded and she felt a bubble of anger she saw a grin showing on Ymir's face.

"Truth be told that here you are not called Natsumi Uzumaki. You were born of royal blood. Your true name is Athena Reiss. You are sister to Historia Reiss although I think she goes by a different name now. You and your sister are twins. Your father saved you by saying that you were born of one of the slaves. This makes the pair of you unfit to rule as you are not a pure blooded Reiss. Truth is that you were indeed pure blooded bit your father didn't want you to bear the pressure of dealing with the difficulties that would bring." She explained and held up a hand to stop an oncoming rant from hell.

"Since you were born as a pure blood you were compatible with the Co-ordinate. With your little trip you gave the you here your chakra as well as the kyuubi's. The power you held attracted the power of the co-ordinate and it chose you as it's next holder. That's what makes you involved!"

The sudden shock to her system was quick and painful. She quickly forced herself out of her mindscape. She needed time to think.

And she did that for the next few hours.

* * *

 **Time skip – 4 hours later –**

* * *

She had been laying here for ages now. She had finished thinking about it a while ago. There was nothing she could do to change it so she might as well embrace it.

' _ **Maybe there is something about it in the scrolls you got from your inheritance'**_ The words of the fox echoed in her head as she stared blankly at the sky.

She shot up into a sitting position almost immediately. Her inheritance! She had totally forgotten about it. Biting her thumb, she swiped the blood across the seal on her arm and a puff of smoke appeared in front of her.

From the smoke appeared multiple scrolls of various colours. She decided to spend the next few hours studying their contents. She put her fingers in a familiar sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she shouted and grinned as around 100 clones appeared. "Alright ladies listen up! I want these scrolls gone over by sunset! Once you're finished take the scroll back to me and disperse!" she ordered and she received a hundred salutes before they scurried to do their jobs. Some of the scrolls contained more scrolls so the large amount of clones weren't wasted.

* * *

 **Time skip – Sun down –**

* * *

That was very informative for her it seems. She found out that the Byakugan had come from her mother, Kushina Uzumaki and the Sharingan from her father, Minato Namikaze.

She also found out that she was stinking filthy rich. The money seemed to have changed currency with the dimension switch which was lucky for her.

There were too many jutsu and techniques to count. There were some for each and every element as well as loads of Genjutsu. On top of that there she had found what was probably the most beautiful blade she had ever seen. It was a nodachi that was made out of Adamantine if what the scroll said is correct. There were intricate designs going half way up the blade which were all blood red. The guard was black along with the handle.

She had been putting off going back to Grisha since the earlier incident but now she had a goal in mind and she won't be taking no as an answer. She quickly sealed up all of her things before sprinting in the direction of the Yeager household. She arrived quickly and she then proceeded to barge in. Once in she headed straight for the basement.

Jumping down the stairs she stopped and caught her breath before looking up into the startled eyes of Grisha Yeager.

"Take me on... As your apprentice!" she shouted with an unbreakable conviction.

* * *

 **Nagisa – And that's a rap! I am** _ **so**_ **sorry for taking so long to update and I know it probably sucks. I just finished writing this at around quarter to three in the morning so it may be a bit sloppy.**

 **I'm gonna be salty here and say that Shingeki no Kyojin is kinda disappointing. I mean they spend episode 9 talking about pointless things! I don't see how they're gonna fit all the other information in three episodes since they said it was only going to be 12 episodes long. Hehehe! Can't wait for tomorrow though because episode 10 comes out! I think I know what's gonna happen. The preview scene looked like a very interesting bit from the manga do yea. I'm excited for that.**

 **I was thinking about the titan shifters earlier.**

 **There's the...**

 **Attack titan**

 **Jaws titan**

 **Colossal titan**

 **Armoured titan**

 **Beast titan**

 **Female titan**

 **Cart/wagon titan (manga)**

 **Founding titan/ Co-ordinate**

 **That's only eight. What's the last one? If anyone knows can they please tell me? If I doesn't exist then I'm just gonna make it up.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I thank all of you that have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **I'll try and be quicker with the next update and I'll see ya all next time! See ya kittens! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beginning of the End

**Rewriting History –**

* * *

 **Summary -** **Natsumi killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End but sustained to serious injuries which caused her too, to die before Kakashi got there. In a desperate attempt to save its host, Kyuubi forced all of its chakra into her which caused him to disappear and for said host to be thrown into a different dimension that had huge man eating giants walking around. What will she do now? Did I forget to mention she was de-aged to when she was still a small toddler?... Godlike!Natsumi**

* * *

 **Current poll results –**

 **Natsumi x Mikasa x Annie – 32**

 **Natsumi x Annie – 17**

 **Natsumi x Levi – 10**

 **Don't care - 5**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin which makes me sad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 –**

* * *

" _Take me on... As your apprentice!"_

The words echoed through a blonde girl's head. This girl had long pale blond hair that reached her rear and pale skin. Her royal purple eyes were currently covered by a blindfold and she was surrounded by targets about 15 metres away from her.

In her hands she held twenty of so kunai. Ten in each hand. She took a deep breath before drawing her arms back to throw however her ears twitched when the grass around her shifted.

Instantly, she threw all of her weapons at the one responsible and the result was an indignant yell.

Veins bulged around the blindfold and the blonde saw her annoying younger brother who was currently pinned to a tree.

The blindfold was removed and she deactivated her byakugan. "How many times have I told you not to follow me Eren!?" She growled out.

"But Natsu! We have to go get wood with Mikasa!" He shouted in annoyance.

Ahh... Mikasa. She remembered the day she'd met her like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Flash back – Three and a half years ago –_

* * *

 _It was another day within the walls. Currently Grisha, Natsumi and Eren were making their way towards one of Grisha's client's houses. This particular client went by the name Ackerman. They were a small family of three._

 _Eren had long since fallen asleep and was hugging Natsumi around the waist tightly so he didn't fall off of their horse. Grisha rode close to them on a different horse._

 _They were pretty close by this point and they were happily chatting about the recent medical breakthrough that Grisha had made._

" _The fact that you managed to save so ma...ny" Natsumi froze mid sentence and her head snapped towards the north. The direction of the Ackerman's house._

" _...Blood" Was all Grisha heard before she smacked her foot on the horse's side which caused it to speed off._

" _Natsumi wait!" Grisha shouted before cursing and speeding off after her._

 _Natsumi wasn't listening to the shouts of her worried father. She also wasn't paying attention to notice that her poor brother had woken up due to the sudden noise._

 _Before he could even ask what was going on Natsumi jumped off of the moving animal before it sniffed to a stop._

 _Eren's face smashed right into the horse due to being unprepared for the sudden stop._

 _Natsumi ran straight to the house. The only thing that looked out of place from the outside was the broken down door. She immediately thought the worst._

 _She was right to think that way because as soon as she got in the smell of blood became overpowering. Two bodies. One of a man and one of a woman were in heeps on the floor. Blood was pooling around them._

' _Something's missing here... Where's Mikasa?!' She thought urgently. Eren chose this time to run in and upon seeing the dead bodies he screamed and fell on his ass._

 _The woman who she could only guess was Mrs Ackerman twitched and groaned in pain. She immediately snapped out of her shock and ran over to her._

 _She turned the woman over and her eyes widened as they settled on a deep stab wound in one of her shoulders and her stomach._

 _The woman looked at her for a moment. It was obvious to Natsumi that she was on the verge of death. "My Mika..sa... T-Tell her... Her parents... Love her... So very... Much..." With those words said the poor woman took her last breath._

 _Natsumi's eyes drifted shut in a silent prayer for the woman before she laid her on the floor gently._

 _As she stood her eyes settled on a crest of the Ackerman family woven into a small piece of cloth. Without a word she picked it up and pocketed it._

 _Her hair shadowed her eyes as she walked to the door. At that moment all reminders that she was supposed to be acting like an innocent child went out the window._

 _When she stepped out she grabbed his wrist roughly and pulled him away from the house and a bit into the woods._

" _H-Hey! Where are you dragging me!?" Eren demanded though his tone was shaky. The image of the dead Ackerman's was forever imbedded into his head._

" _Away from that." She said simply before letting his wrist go._

" _Wait! Sumi! Where are you going!?" He asked but his tone had lost some of its fear._

 _She turned around to face him for a the first time since he'd woken up. Her eyes were glowing red and had three coma like marks spinning around her pupils._

 _For the first time since they'd met Natsumi was enraged. "To slaughter some vermin." She replied in an almost disgusted tone._

 _Without another word she sped of a speeds Eren had never seen before._

 _If there was one thing that Natsumi had never permitted it was the harm of an innocent. This usually included children. The people that took Mikasa had basically signed their own death warrant by taking the poor Ackerman._

 _She was no idiot. She knew even within the walls there were still many cases of kidnapping. She wanted to stop whatever they planned for Mikasa before it could start._

 _All she had to go on was a very faint scent but that was enough with a little bit of Kurama's chakra to enhance her sense of smell. At least it wasn't very far._

 _She was brought out of her thoughts when a fairly large cabin came into view as she broke through the treeline._

 _She stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air. She picked up four scents. One was Mikasa's and the others belonged to three men._

 _If she had been paying attention to everything else she would've smelt a familiar scent not even twenty metres from her._

 _She gulped slightly but pulled slipped two kunai down to the cuffs of her sleeves before testing the door._

 _It opened slightly and she raised an eyebrow. Pretty sloppy for grown men. She pushed it open a bit more but only enough for her small frame to fit through._

 _She quickly decided that the innocent approach would most likely be best. It's always good to have the element of surprise in a fight._

 _Quickly shutting off the chakra to her eyes, her sharingan deactivated. She pinched herself until her eyes watered from the pain before pushing the door open to the room which held her target._

 _The three men immediately shot up into defensive positions. "What're you doing here kid? Scram!" One shouted._

 _She looked up with a pleading look as the tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks. "Please Mr. I'm lost. Can you help me?" she asked with a small hiccup._

 _She saw Mikasa crack open an eye from her position on the floor but she tried to show she wasn't awake. All she saw was that she tensed slightly._

 _One of the men who held an axe looked at the girl in front of them for a moment before it hit him. "Doesn't the brat look like she's related to the Reiss family?" He asked the third guy next to him._

 _The other two examined her quickly before their eyes widened. "Imagine the money people would pay to get their hands on a royal" You could practically feel the joy and greed flowing off of them._

 _It took Natsumi everything she had not to sneer in disgust._

 _The first man walked over to her. "Yeah! Sure! We can help you kid! Come on i-Guahh!" The man cried out in pain and Natsumi buried one of her kunai in his heart. Just for good measure she tugged it down and pierced his left lung._

 _He died in seconds._

 _The other two looked on in shock as a fully grown,_ _armed_ _man fell to the ground dead with a weird looking knife in his chest._

 _The child before them had just killed one of their own. The pair growled in anger before one of them shot forward and ran right at her with his knife poised to hit her neck._

 _She brought up two kunai and their weapons smashed together but she quickly lost the battle of strength. She was shoved to the hard floor and cried out when she felt the end of his knife handle hit her over the head._

 _She didn't have enough time to regain her bearings before the man attacked again._

 _She faintly heard the noise of one of her kunai being picked up but she couldn't tell by who._

 _A dark figure jumped towards the man from his side and he was too slow to realise. A second later one of Natsumi's knives were buried in the man's neck leaving him to choke on his own blood._

 _He died in seconds. The figure came over and crouched near her. It was then that she regained her bearings and got a good look at the new arrival._

" _Eren you idiot! What're you doing!?" she shouted weakly. No more could be said before Eren was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and thrown into the wall. She swore she heard something crack which made her wince._

 _She didn't have time to worry about him though because immediately after Eren was out of the way the man set his sights on her._

 _He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her small form into the air. His grip was tight and Natsumi began to choke._

 _Tears built in her eyes as she clawed at his hand. It was then that she felt it. True fear. She didn't have her previous strength. In this situation she was useless._

 _Now she was going to die. Eren was going to die. She wouldn't be able to save Mikasa._

' _...Is this it? I'm going to die because I'm... Weak. So weak. It's pathetic.' She growled in her head._

 _Her vision began to blur_

 _Another scrape of a knife on wood was heard._

 _The grip on her neck tightened and she began to lose strength._

 _Heavy breathing and the cracking of wood echoed around the cabin._

 _Her eyes began to roll back and her arms fell lost all strength before falling limply to her sides._

 _A gurgled cry and blood permeated her nose. Her body fell to the ground like a sack of rocks as did the man's._

 _As soon as she felt the grip on her neck loosen she took in deep gulps of air greedily. Her vision began to unblur and she looked up to see what had just happened._

 _She lifted her head and bit back a cry when pain shot through her neck. She didn't worry about that as she felt Kurama's chakra already healing her most likely nearly crushed windpipe._

 _... At least that's what it felt like if the burn when she tried to breath was anything to go by._

 _She looked up and saw the familiar form of the black haired Ackerman. Her breathing was irregular and she gripped the knife in her hand as if it was a life line._

 _Natsumi finally managed to take breathes without large amounts of pain although the sudden realisation that she was still so weak scared, frustrated and saddened all at once._

 _She pushed herself to her feet with a but of effort and stumbled towards the frozen Mikasa._

" _Mikasa-" She suddenly found the knife in her grip pointed at her. Without warning she charged forward but Natsumi seemed to anticipate this._

 _She dodged to the side before smacking her wrist which caused Mikasa to drop the knife._

 _A second later she pulled the shorter girl into a hug. Mikasa tried to struggle but Natsumi didn't let go._

 _Tears welled up in Mikasa's eyes and her knees gave out as the adrenaline she was running on ran out._

 _Natsumi smiled calmly but knew they couldn't stay here so she helped Mikasa out of the house before going back in and dragging a barely conscious Eren out. She set him down next to Mikasa before turning her attention back towards said girl._

 _She saw the poor girl shivering so she unwrapped the red scarf around her neck and wrapped it around Mikasa's._

 _The scarf had originally belonged to Eren but he said he didn't need one so he had given it to Natsumi. Not being one to turn down gifts she had taken it despite not needing one herself._

 _Mikasa finally seemed to realise what she'd just done and what could've happened as well as the fact that her parents were now dead as more tears welled up in her eyes and she began crying._

 _Natsumi hugged the girl again. "There there... It's all going to be ok... Just let it all out" she whispered into her ear._

 _Mikasa wrapped her arms around her and cried until she couldn't cry any more._

 _About thirty minutes later a group of five soldiers burst through the trees. They were shocked at what they found. They had been informed by Dr Yeager that his two children and a client's child had gone missing. They were to find them and bring them back._

 _They expected this to be a fairly simple mission but what they didn't expect was to find their targets covered in blood that didn't belong to them if their lack of injuries had anything to say about it._

 _They soon found that the blood belonged to three fully grown men who appeared to have weapons._

 _Despite the shocking events of the past two hours the soldiers took the children back to Grisha._

 _No matter what anyone asked all three children were tight lipped about that day's events._

 _That day was also the day that Grisha adopted Mikasa. Carla was a bit worried about expenses for the family but to her shock the next day she found three pouches full of gold coins._

 _These were not usually seen in the outer wall so even Grisha could understand her shock._

 _From the shadows the blonde Yeager smiled before retreating back to her room._

 _Despite the three children putting the day to the back of their minds the tale would go on._

 _The tale of how three children defied their fate and killed men nearly three times their size just to survive. The will of humans was truly astounding. Everyone but the soldiers and the people involved thought it to be just a made up story but it helped to raise people's hoped for the future. If humans were really so defiant then maybe... Just maybe they could defy their fate of living in a pen for the rest of their lives._

* * *

Flash back end –

* * *

Natsumi sighed. The incident was forever planted within her mind but no matter what... She'd make sure she was never that weak even again.

She had spent every second she could spare since then training in everything she could think of. Her lessons with her father had progressed faster than Grisha would ever believe possible.

All he did was lecture her on things ever day for a few hours before letting her go off and do whatever she usually does.

Shockingly enough she would come back the next day and be able to recite things like she had swallowed a textbook.

In truth Natsumi used her near photographic memory and her shadow clones to cover material as fast as possible.

At first Grisha had tried to hide his research about the titans and his knowledge on the subject from her but she was quick to snap him out of that.

She didn't tell him how she knew but she told him that she knew about Marley and the other titan shifters. After much reluctance on Grisha's part he finally admitted to knowing and also revealed that he himself was a titan shifter.

The only reason she wanted him to teach her about it was because he knew more modern facts than Ymir did. Yes. Ymir had been teaching her but she could only do so much.

Kurama had helped a lot with the chakra aspect of her training which she was forever grateful for.

Breaking out of her thoughts she saw Eren looking at her expectantly. She sighed again. "Fine." With a wave of her hand the kunai that pinned him flew back to her hand and she put them in a pouch on her thigh.

She didn't care if others thought her weird by the way she looked. She wouldn't change her looks just because she changed universes.

She currently had her long blond hair tied into a high ponytail but she let her bangs frame her face and was wearing a pair of tight black shorts. She also had on a sleeveless button up shirt which was white. On her feet were a pair of long brown almost black boots and attached to her belt were two pouches.

One had scrolls for weapons and spare clothes. The other one had scrolls for medicine, food and anything else she might need.

Eren sighed. His sister was always the secretive one. He had tried to sneak around to see what she does all of the time but he is always caught before be can even start.

What annoyed him slightly was the fact that she was now in possession of their father's key to the basement that he was so curious about.

He knew not to pry though because that would make her angry and he had learned the hard way that she would react violently if she was made angry. The first time he had managed it she had nearly broken his arm.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he realised that the clearing was now empty expect for him. He turned and saw her walking in the near distance.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted angrily as he took off after her. He reached her just as they got out of the forested area. Mikasa was waiting for them.

Natsumi ran forward with a pout on her face as she glomped Mikasa.

"Mi-chan! Eren's being mean to me again!" she said as fake tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't keep it up for long as Mikasa poked her on the nose.

She poked her tongue out at the girl before she smiled. She held out her fist and Mikasa smiled before bumping it with her own.

That was another thing that baffled him. Mikasa was quiet around everyone but him and Natsumi but when she was with Natsumi she seemed... _different_ somehow. She was a lot more open and would talk a lot more around Natsumi than anyone. Even him.

Before he knew it they were walking again. "Come on Eren! We need to go get wood _remember_?" she put emphasis in the last word as she looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

He growled but ran to catch up with his sisters. They managed to get wood fairly quickly and walked back towards their house.

They were just passing through the gates when Eren seemed to get mad at something. She turned in time to see him storm back towards the Garrison troops with an enraged look on his face.

She grabbed Mikasa's hand and pulled her with her after Eren. She stayed behind him for now. If she had looked at her sister she would've seen her blushing a but and covering the bottom half of her face with her favourite red scarf.

"Why're you sitting around getting drunk huh!? You're supposed to be soldiers! Titans could attack at any moment and yet here you are siting here like there isn't a giant threat literally a few feet outside the walls!" He shouted.

Natsumi sighed as she watched him rant. The familiar blonde headed Garrison soldier walked forward. His flushed cheeks and wobbly movements gave away the fact that he was the farthest thing from sober.

"Now listen here Eren-" He began but was cut off.

"Enough Hannes. You are drunk and your arguments are weak. You believe the walls are the ultimate defence and yet you have stayed within the 'safety' of the walls all of your life. You have never really faced the strength of the titans and yet you follow the crowd. We are quite literally sheep waiting for the slaughter." She said softly as she grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him away.

Eren glared at the ground but didn't resist her. She pulled them all out of sight before she led them home in silence.

They walked in the house and smiled when they saw their mother humming to herself softly while cutting up some meat.

The family had been _way_ better off than they were before the incident three years ago. Every month Carla would find a bag of gold coins on the side addressed to her.

This allowed them all to get better clothes and food as well as being able to buy things for the children that were of good quality.

"Morning mama!" Natsumi chirped as she deposited her wood into the large box after the other two.

"Good morning you three. Thank you for getting the wood for me." She said softly as she set the knife down and set plates of food on the table.

It was a simple beef and salad sandwich for each of them. Grisha walks downstairs and sat at the table with a smile. "Nice day?" he asked the children with a raised eyebrow after looking at Eren's scowl which was aimed at his sandwich.

"Oh yeah. I got to tease Eren and then beat all of Hannes' beliefs into the dirt. He was drunk like usually." She finished with a sigh.

"I'm joining the Scouts." Eren said with sudden determination.

Carla turned sharply and glared at the poor boy.

"Eren! No you won't! Stop talking nonsense! You will stay in Shinganshina so I can keep an eye on you! You are a child and you will _not_ risk your life for some stupid, pointless cause!" She said firmly.

"So we should rot away within the wall all through our pointless lives? Live like sheep waiting for the slaughter!?" Both Eren and Natsumi shouted in unison.

Natsumi's eyes were shadowed by her hair as Carla scolded her brother. She grit her teeth. "So you think his dreams are stupid then!? So what if he wants to join!? I've wanted fo join for ages now and you will not stop me!" she shouted.

Without a word both of them cursed under their breathes before storming out of the house. Mikasa looked at them worriedly before running out after them.

Natsumi managed to calm down before Eren but didn't see him wonder off somewhere. Mikasa managed to miss her as well which was weird.

Suddenly a bell reached her ears. _'The scouts are back...'_ she thought before taking to the roofs to get to the gate quickly.

She arrived just as they began to come through the now open gate. She grimaced at what met her when she got there. There were very little soldiers compared to the amount they left with. Even then almost all of them were injured in some way or another.

She looked over the group until she saw something vaguely familiar. Short blond hair... Tall... Oh! It was the blonde that saved her all those years ago! Wow. He looked the same. On his side was a bored looking man who appeared fairly short and had black hair and eyes. Features found similarly in another person she knew. She wondered if they were related somehow.

An old woman jumped out of the crowd just then and began shouting about her son. The person that appeared to be the leader brought forth a wrapped item.

Natsumi expected the worst. She could smell the blood from her position on a nearby roof.

The woman took the item and unwrapped the item to reveal a bloodied arm.

A grimace marred her face but she knew this was a gruesome fate that many soldiers met. Especially if they were in the scouts.

The woman begged and pleaded that her son's sacrifice had helped them in some way but the leader admitted that they were no closer to their goal because he died.

If only the poor people knew _why_ the titans ate people... Oh well. She couldn't go blowing all of her blackmail so soon.

She was about to jump away when she caught sight of Armin, Eren and Mikasa in the crowd. Her sudden movement seemed to have caught the attention of the black haired scout that reminded her of Mikasa.

He stared at her but she didn't seem to notice. She stepped to the edge of the roof and whistled loud enough to get the three children below her's attention. They looked up and she said something which they nodded to.

She smiled before all of a sudden her eyes went wide and her eyes snapped to the wall. She blinked before her eyebrows furrowed before she shook her head.

Her eyes suddenly snapped up to meet the man's. She simply smiled before turning on her heel and... Jumping across the roofs.

The three children that were previously below the child had disappeared. It was then that the group began moving again.

The man simply shook his head and shook it up to either insanity or seeing things. No child would be able to jump roofs without 3DMG.

* * *

Somewhere near a river the four kids met up and sat down to relax.

"Well at least you didn't end up hitting that poor man with that stick. He didn't deserve it. Stop letting your temper get the better of you Eren or it will be your down fall." She said as she leaned back slightly.

"I feel as though something is going to happen today..." she admitted.

Armin was about to say something when a large flash of lightning boomed by the wall. The group had to blink the dots out of their vision.

People all around them were running towards the wall. The children decided that it would be best to do the same if they wanted to know what was causing the commotion.

Eren stopped by a random adult who was, just like all of the other residents of the district, staring at the top of the wall.

They all looked up and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. At the very top of the wall was a _huge_ hand. A minute after they saw it there was a weird noise and the hand crushed part of the wall in its grip.

A skinless head of a titan raised over the top of the wall. Its large eyes stared down at the city for a moment before it leaned forward slightly. A crack was heard and then the gate leading into the city exploded and showered the city in large pieces of debree.

The wind picked up and sent numerous people flying. When Natsumi uncovered her eyes she saw something she wished she'd never have to see within walls.

Titans

Eren seemed to realise something and he span on his heels and shot towards their house. Armin shouted behind them. "The evacuation boats are this way!" He shouted as he watched both Mikasa and Natsumi follow behind him.

"Mom is in that direction!" he shouted back in a panicked voice. They turned the final corner to get to their house and froze.

Their house was crushed and under the fallen building was the struggling body of their dear mother.

"Mama/Mom!" the three shouted. Carla's head shot up and she looked at them.

The three of them ran over to her and began to try and move the debree off of her. Natsumi was successful in moving her part much to the other three's shock.

"You three have to run! The titans have breached the wall haven't they? You have to get to a life boat!" she shouted.

They didn't listen to their mother's continuous pleas for them to leave her and run away. Their efforts to help her were stopped when a titan began to advance towards them. It was grinning like a mad man and had blonde hair.

"Can you not listen to me for once in your life! I can't move!. Even if you get me out I can't move! My legs are crushed!" she shouted.

Mikasa bowed her head and began to cry. Natsumi was still trying to move the rubble but she knew that she couldn't reveal too much without being suspected of something.

The whirling of wires tore their attention to the newly arrived Hannes.

"Hannes! Thank god! I need you to take the children and run!" she shouted to the man with tears in her eyes.

"Now Carla you should have more faith" he said as he pulled out his swords from his maneuver gear and ran towards the titan.

"It's time I pay back on the debt I owe!" He shouted determinedly but stopped dead in his tracks when he got a good look at the monster.

He grit his teeth before sheathing his swords and grabbing the children. They all screamed in protest at this but he ignored them and started to run towards the boats leading further into the walls.

The titan continued to advance on her mother.

' _Once again... I'm gonna lose someone! I'm not weak like i was before so why am I allowing this? Why!?'_ She screamed in her head.

With her mind made up and used a bit of her real strength to be able to move her leg in his grip before brining it up and kneeing him square in the face. Without missing a beat she used his distracted state to move.

She pushed off of him and launched herself off of his shoulder. She landed in a crouch but didn't stay there for long.

She sprinted towards her injured mother at full speed and managed to reach her before the titan.

She took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself despite the limit on her time. She brought back her fist and gathered some of her chakra.

' _Just like Kurama taught me... Build it up and release it from a single point.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Haa!" She quickly brought her fist forward and the chakra shot out from the point practically smashing every hit of debree around them into dust.

She ignored her mother's completely baffled and slightly frightened look and picked her up. She span on her heel and ran back towards the others.

The titan behind them began searching through the debree behind them giving them time to escape.

"I won't let you die! You're precious to me! I won't let you sacrifice yourself for our sake! You need to live for our sake! We need you to live" she shouted as she cried while running.

Hannes noticed that she had no intention of stopping and quickly took off again. She followed him until they managed to reach the life boats. They were all huddled in a corner with Carla in the middle while her three children cried their eyes out in relief.

Carla stroked their hair as they cried but she couldn't help but wonder just what Natsumi had been doing these past years and how she had managed what she did not minutes earlier.

Their peaceful moments was short lived however when another large boom echoed through the area and a large armoured titan smashed its way through the wall as if wee paper.

It disappeared not long after as did the Colossal titan.

This was...

The beginning of the end.

* * *

 **Nagisa – Yo! My kittens! I have finally updated!**

 **#Longest Chapter I've ever written!**

 **Hope ya like it because i am sacrificing sleep for this!**

 **Review please! I want to know what you guys think.**

 **See ya next time kittens xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 -A Truth and Father's Betrayal

**Rewriting History –**

* * *

 **Summary -** **Natsumi killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End but sustained to serious injuries which caused her too, to die before Kakashi got there. In a desperate attempt to save its host, Kyuubi forced all of its chakra into her which caused him to disappear and for said host to be thrown into a different dimension that had huge man eating giants walking around. What will she do now? Did I forget to mention she was de-aged to when she was still a small toddler?... Godlike!Natsumi**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Heya dear readers! I apologize for the long gaps between my updates. I'm in year 11 now and have important exams in a few months so I'm trying to juggle school, studying, my social life and updating my stories all at once which is pretty stressful.**

 **I'll try my best to update more often but please don't get mad at me if I don't update regularly.**

 **I HAVE A QUESTION!**

 **Is there anyone that people would like to see bashed in this story?**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 –**

* * *

 _This was..._

 _The beginning of the end._

The Yeager family hadn't been on the boat as long as they thought they would be.

They were taken off of the boat quickly and rushed to were people were being treated for injuries.

There were a surprisingly small number of injured but it quickly settled in the children's heads that it was because the titans ate a majority of people so injuries were minimised while the death rate shot up.

Carla was currently laying on a bed with her legs bandaged. She hadn't woken up since she had passed out soon after getting off of the boat.

Her children sat around her with mournful looks on their faces. The medics said that there is a slim chance that she will never wake up.

' _Where us Papa when you need him?'_ Natsumi thought as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

As if he was summoned, Grisha Yeager rushed through the door and ran up to his wife's bed.

He sighed in relief when he saw that she was asleep now. He didn't have long to regain his breathe as it was knocked out of him by his favourite little blonde.

"Papa! I missed you!" she cried as she squeezed his torso half to death. He looked down at his daughter of six years and frowned sadly. He wished he didn't have to do what he was about to but it was necessary.

He put on a fake smile and patted her head. "Alright now. Calm down. I need you to come with me for a minute ok? Eren you follow after in about three minutes.

Said boy nodded before he lead Natsumi out of the tent and into the forest while nodding to Carla's long time friend Keith Shadis along the way.

They seemed to reach their destination but Grisha didn't turn to face her. They stayed in silence for a minute before Natsumi grew frustrated.

"What did you call me all the way out here for Pa-"

 _Crack_

Natsumi's body flung sidewards like a ragdoll. A cry of pain left her lips.

Her ears rung from the sound and her slowly reddening cheek throbbed.

She pushed herself up a bit and looked up at her father. "W-Why?" was all she could get out.

She froze when he pinned her with a glare. A glare of something she never thought she'd have to see again.

Pure hatred.

A sick grin made its way onto Grisha's face. Her eyes widened and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "You don't know just how long I've been waiting to do that you little monster. Did you really think I wouldn't notice all of the abnormal things you do?." He growled out.

She had never seen him like this before. It shook her to her very core.

"...Why are you doing this?" she whispered hoarsely. His grin widened.

"I've been meaning to whip my little weapon into submission for a while now! I realise now that I gave you too much freedom... No matter. You'll be a blank slate by morning." He ended with a laugh.

His sudden change of personality had caught her off guard and the conversation she'd had with Ymir a few days ago shot through her mind.

Was he really such a hideous man? Doubts about the man she called father flooded her mind.

Natsumi didn't know what to feel at this moment. It almost didn't seem real to her. Her kind and loving father saw her as only... His _weapon_.

That struck her heart like hundreds of blazing hot knives. In the back of her mind she could hear Kurama shouting for her to strike back and protect herself but she just couldn't.

If there was one person she could never raise her fists against it would be her father. So here she was on the ground. Defenceless.

She felt something grab her by the scruff of her shirt but she didn't resist. Grisha lifted her by her shirt and flung her into a tree.

Her back connected with it but she didn't make a noise. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs but he could clearly see tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Her body lay still as the brown haired doctor withdrew a syringe from a pocket in his coat. The liquid inside was a pale red with white and black specs.

Natsumi heard the slight crunch of the grass under feet as her father grew closer to her but she couldn't find the will or the energy to move.

A short, strangled cry left her lips as she was pulled up by her hair. Through bleary eyes she would've sworn that the man himself was crying but he wouldn't be... Would he?

Then he struck.

It happened so quickly.

One second she was being held up by her hair and then something sharp was stabbed into her neck. She didn't even have a second to question it before what felt like liquid fire began to run through her veins.

Her pupils constricted suddenly and a horrifying scream left her lips. A hand shot up to her neck and began to claw at the skin in an attempt to get rid of what caused the pain but to no avail.

From within her mind Kurama cursed.

"What's wrong with her!?" Ymir asked frantically.

Kurama growled, furious. " **I don't know. Whatever it is, it is not being stopped by my chakra for some reason! I don't know what it is or why it's causing her pain!** " he too was panicked by this point. Only a serious injury could get his kit to scream at all but this... It was horrifying to think this man had something that could cause her to scream in pain like that.

He dropped her in what appeared to be shock.

Her deduction was correct, not that she would ever know that.

Back in the clearing, Grisha stood in pure shock at her reaction to what he had done. It wasn't supposed to cause her pain!

Her scream had been short and had died down into quiet whimpers. Even through the pain she managed to meet his eyes. A glare full of so much hate and loathing was what he met. He took a step back and froze even as she tried to push herself to her feet.

What caught him off guard the most was the fact that what met his eyes was not the familiar amethyst orbs but, in fact, a pair of glowing red eyes with slit pupils. The odd whisker marks on her face had darkened and her canines poked out her top lip more than before.

Soft footsteps stopped both in their tracks. A _very_ familiar scent reached her nose and her eyes widened.

' _Eren! No!'_ She thought desperately as the footsteps drew closer.

Grisha acted quickly. He pushed her behind some bushes but didn't fully hide her for reasons she couldn't comprehend.

"Dad?" Eren's voice echoed slightly in the small clearing. With renewed motivation, Natsumi tried to push herself up again.

Grisha advanced on her clueless, brown haired younger brother.

Kurama's chakra had made the pain bearable for now but only just.

"Eren... You trust me right?" Grisha asked his son. Eren looked confused but nodded.

"Of course. You're my dad. Why?" He asked. Natsumi managed to push herself onto her hands and knees by this point.

Grisha's arm shot forward and caught Eren's wrist in a vice grip. He pulled another syringe from his coat while speaking even while Eren began to struggle.

A small flash of blonde caught Eren's attention and his head snapped to the side. Green eyes widened at the sight.

His big sister was standing shakily a few meters away. She had one hand to her neck and the other was on a tree to keep her up.

"Natsu...w-what the hell...?" He muttered, shocked. He had never seen the blonde get bruised let alone be injured enough to bleed but here she was.

Blood seeped through her slender fingers and a few bruises littered her visible skin, the most noticeable one on her right cheek.

"E-Eren! G-G-Get away from him! Quickly!" she shouted before her legs gave out under her.

His father's grip tightened as Eren began to struggle more in response to her words.

"Dad! Let go! Can't you see that she's hurt! She needs help!" He shouted but Grisha didn't listen.

"Now listen to me Eren. What I'm about to do, you will probably never forgive me but use this power to free humanity! You are the only one who I can trust to use the co-ordinate to find the truth! Save humanity Eren!" He was raising his voice by the end.

Though she could barely move, Natsumi registered what he just said.

' _The Co-ordinate? How could he possibly use it?!'_ Her mind whirled. There was no possible way for him to have obtained the Founding Titan unless she was dead and she most certainly was not.

Her mind flashed back to a discussion she had had with Ymir not even a couple of days ago.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – A couple of days ago -**_

* * *

 _Natsumi was once again in her mindscape. She had just finished her daily lessons with Ymir and Kurama and was now relaxing._

 _Her feet splashed the water of the lake around a bit. After a few days within her mindscape, she decided she couldn't deal with the dull place and had changed it._

 _It was now a humungous field with tall trees and greenery dotted around. There was a huge lake that represented the accumulated chakra within her, whether it be her's, Kurama's or the other strange chakra within her. It was all brought together there. It gave off a weird silvery-purple glow._

 _Kurama didn't have a cage anymore and instead had a thick collar around his neck with the seal in the center._

 _Ymir even had her own 'little' house to live in while she was here._

 _Ymir currently sat not too far from here stroking one of the small foxes that wasn't running around._

" _Hey... I've been wondering.." Natsumi began slowly before hesitating. Ymir seemed to take notice of her hesitation and chuckled._

" _Wow. Must be really serious if it's making you of all people hesitate." She half joked. A glare was shot at her from her young descendant._

" _Seriously..." she muttered before turning to fully face._

" _You mentioned before that to become a titan holder one must devour the previous shifter, yes?" she asked and Ymir simply nodded._

" _...Then how did I end up with the Founding titan power? You said I received it just after I was born but before I was born, my uncle had only just died. I didn't devour him. I thought Frieda did." She said and her ancestor sighed deeply._

" _Of course you would notice that." She finally looked up and met the younger girl's gaze._

" _As I said when I first met you, I've been waiting for my true descendant, you. When Uri died and the you from your original dimension merged with the current you, the founding titan power transferred to you." She started slowly as she let the girl absorb the information._

" _It was after this happened that your sister, Frieda, devoured Uri. I left the smallest amount of power within Uri to throw people off. So when Frieda devoured your uncle she got the small amount of power that allowed her to transform into a titan... But then along came Grisha..." she ended in a mumble, not intending for Natsumi hear._

" _You forget that this is_ _ **my**_ _mindscape. I hear all unfortunately. What did father do?" Natsumi asked, very serious._

 _Ymir ran a hand through her hair._

" _A couple of days ago... When you passed out randomly, I said it was just your mind being stressed over having me and Kurama here... I lied." She winced as she was immediately pinned with a glare._

 _She held her hands up in surrender and sweated slightly._

" _Now now." Her expression turned serious again._

" _A couple of days ago, Grisha Yeager went to were the Reiss family was hiding and killed them all but two, Rod and Historia, who wasn't there at the time... He devoured Frieda. I think he thought that Frieda had my power. When he killed Frieda, the little power that resided in her was transferred back to you. That's why you passed out. It was the shock of my power becoming complete again. That's also why I told you to never transform. It would've been incomplete." She ended with a sigh._

" _There. I spilled the beans. Grisha probably wanted the power to use for his own benefit."_

 _Natsumi stared at her with wide, disbelieving, angry eyes. She shook her head and glared at the older woman._

" _You're lying! He'd never do anything like that! He's not that kind of person! I can't believe you!" she said in a raised voice. She then forced herself out of her mindscape._

 _The last thing she heard was Ymir's desperate shout._

" _Natsu, wait!"_

* * *

 **Flashback end –**

* * *

She stared at Grisha with wide, teary eyes. At this point, she could no longer feel the pain she felt before. Her body felt numb. Her hands covered her mouth in shock.

"...So it _is_ true... You killed my family... For this?" she muttered.

She was no fool. She knew that Grisha was going to turn Eren into a titan. The doctor had served his time as a titan shifter and was to die soon anyway.

He thought that if he turned Eren into a titan and let himself be devoured then Eren would get both the Attack titan's and the Founding titan's shifter abilities.

Eren's ears twitched and he turned to stare at his adoptive sister with wide eyes. _'No way! ...He killed her family?!'_ He thought, stunned.

Grisha took advantage of his stunned mind and body and shoved the syringe into his arm.

The pain brought Eren back to the real world and he let out a small cry of pain. Suddenly, a huge flash of light blasted through the clearing and blinded the people there momentarily.

It was gone a second later and in her little brother's place was a small, by titan standards, titan. It stared at Grisha for less than a millisecond before lashing out and grabbing the man, almost crushing Grisha in his grip.

With a roar, it brought the man up to its gaping jaws and bit his head off before devouring the rest of the body. All Natsumi could do was watch the events unfold before her.

It was about a minute later that large amounts of steam erupted from the nape of its neck and about five minutes later when all that was left in the clearing was Eren and Natsumi.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she crawled over to her little brother's half-conscious form on the ground. She pulled him into a tight hug as a sob escaped her lips.

Eren looked up with tired and confused eyes. "Sumi...? What's wrong..?" he reached a hand up to wipe the tears and she didn't stop him which surprised him greatly.

"I-I'm so sorry! If I had only listened to Ymir! I should've seen it coming! If I hadn't been such a dimwit, you wouldn't have to bear such a heavy burden! You shouldn't have had to bear the weight of being a titan shifter! You don't deserve it! I'm so sorry!" At this point she was babbling and she knew it. She knew she said some things she probably shouldn't have but she didn't care.

Holding up Eren suddenly became harder when his body went slack as he fell into the sweet abyss of unconsciousness. She grimaced as she moved her neck. The pain was starting to return.

A sudden shock of Kurama's chakra through her coils knocked her out in a second. Her body slumped over but it still looked like she was hovering over Eren protectively.

* * *

 **Time skip – A couple of hours later –**

* * *

Eren woke up to the sound of crying. He opened his eyes a d was met with a blurry visage of a short figure with black hair hovering above him. As his vision cleared, he made out that it was Mikasa. She was crying.

As soon as she saw that he had opened his eyes, she lunged at him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me! You had me worried to death! You wouldn't wake up but you had no visible injuries so you should've woken up minutes after you got brought in!" she was going on a bit of a rant but stopped when she saw the confused look on Eren's face.

"What're you talking about? Why am I even in the hospital wing? I don't remember what happened. Care to fill me in?" he asked as Mikasa's grip loosened.

"You don't remember?! You followed after father like he asked of you and you didn't come back! Mr Shadis had to go out and find you! He found both you and Natsumi in a clearing quite a bit into the forest and you were both unconscious!" she explained.

The man who was mentioned was actually leaning against one of the empty beds at the moment, not that he took much care or interest in that.

His mind was immediately locked onto one word. A name.

Sudden panic washed over him for reasons he couldn't figure out.

"Oh my god! Natsu! Is she alright?!" He asked suddenly, startling poor Mikasa. She glanced to the right and his head shot in that direction.

Laying on the bed directly beside his was his elder sister. Her hair was fanned out around her and it was then that, for some reason, he noticed just how long her hair truly was. Her normally pale skin was paler. She was sweating slightly and her breathing was slightly irregular.

His eyes drifted to the bandages around her neck and he suddenly felt like he was forgetting something... Something important but for the life of him couldn't figure out what.

Seeing as he didn't seem to be in a talkative mood at the moment, Mikasa backed off. "You should get your rest... I'll come back again in the morning..." she mumbled and walked out quickly to go and check on Carla's condition.

The bald man left as well.

It was late at night when Natsumi woke once again. Her eyes shot open and gasped which, unknown to her, awoke Eren who had fallen into a light sleep.

He was about to speak but stopped himself when he saw her expression.

Red eyes with slit pupils flashed through his mind which was followed by twinge of pain in his head. It passed as quickly as it came though. He shrugged it off as her soft voice drifted through the room.

"What. An. Idiot... He really should have thought his plan through... And now more people have to suffer because of his foolishness. Now then... I guess... No more holding back... I will do what I've always wanted..." she slipped out of her bed.

She suddenly pressed two fingers to a small black mark on her left arm. A black cloak appeared in her hand in a small silvery-purple flash.

As she pulled it over her shoulders and clicked the clasp into place she smiled.

"It's time I trained to join the scouts." She mumbled.

Eren's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She was still completely unaware of the green eyes on her... Or so he thought.

As she reached the doorway, she glanced over her shoulder a little.

"If you plan to try and spy on someone... Then at least control your breathing. As soon as you noticed I was awake, your breathing quickened a bit." She pointed out and left.

He was left there in his bed, stunned. He wasn't quite sure what stunned him more. The fact that she had wanted to join the scouts all this time or the fact that she had just made a cloak appear out of thin air.

He did make one conclusion though.

His sister was just as nuts as him if she wanted to join the scouts.

* * *

 **Nagisa – I've finally updated! Boom! It took forever! I just finished my mock exams so I decided to update.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See ya next time kittens x**


	5. Chapter 5 -Training and a Transformation

**Rewriting History –**

* * *

 **Summary -** **Natsumi killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End but sustained to serious injuries which caused her too, to die before Kakashi got there. In a desperate attempt to save its host, Kyuubi forced all of its chakra into her which caused him to disappear and for said host to be thrown into a different dimension that had huge man eating giants walking around. What will she do now? Did I forget to mention she was de-aged to when she was still a small toddler?... Godlike!Natsumi**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Next chapter is all done! I actually tried to type this up as soon as I could. I hope I didn't take too long!**

 **THE PAIRING MAY BE CHANGED TO...**

 ** _Eren x Natsumi x Annie!_**

 **Tell me what ya think!**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Naruto.**

* * *

 _Last time -_

* * *

 _He did make one conclusion though._

 _His sister was just as nuts as him if she wanted to join the scouts._

* * *

 **Chapter 5 –**

* * *

"Hey, you!" a tall bald man shouted as he rounded on a familiar blonde boy. Said boy immediately saluted despite his obvious nervousness.

A tall man stared down at the boy he had shouted at. His face held an angry expression as he spooked the children around him. His name was Keith Shadis.

Natsumi stared at him from her position at the front of one of the lines. To her right was Eren and to her left was a tall, muscular blonde male.

 _'Keith Shadis... That's the man that was mama's friend before she got injured...'_ She thought before shrugging. She would need more information on him to make a decision of whether or not she could trust the bald man.

"Sir!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Armin Arlelt, from Shiganshina District, sir!" He shouted as loudly as his muscles tensed.

"I see! That's a ridiculous name! Who would give their kid such a ridiculous name!?" Armin grimaced but answered.

"My grandfather did, Sir!" He shouted again, this time slightly louder.

"Well then, Cadet Arlelt! Why is a runt like you here you here?!"

"To help humanity achieve victory against the titans!" Armin answered quickly. His arms shook slightly before he regained a bit of confidence suddenly as he glanced over at his dear friends a couple of people to the right of him.

"That's delightful to hear! You're gonna be a great light snack for them! Third row, about face!" He shouted while grabbing his head and spinning him around. The others in line with him followed suit. Shadis moved again, staring everyone down as he walked by them. He stopped again.

While he stared people down, her eyes drifted down the line of people opposite her. Not even a second later, purple eyes locked with a vaguely familiar pair of blue eyes.

Her eyes widened a fraction. Same eye shape, same face shape, same general body type, same hair colour. The only difference was their eyes and the fact that she had a strange mark on her neck. It had been there when she'd removed the bandages on her neck after the incident with... _Grisha_.

The mark was a pair of odd looking wings, one black and the other white. Shaking her head to clear her head of the unnecessary thoughts, she looked back at the other blonde girl.

A small grin spread across her face.

 _'Found you~'_ Natsumi thought victoriously. Ymir had told her to keep an eye out for the girl but she would've never expected to find her training to join the military.

The other girl stared at her curiously. The other blonde had been staring at her for a minute now and she didn't know why.

The other blonde looked an awful lot like her... The resemblance was uncanny! The only difference was the hair length and eye colour... And the odd mark on her neck.

She was startled out of her observation by their loud instructor.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Sir! Thomas Wagner, from Trost District, sir!" A confident boy answered immediately as his spine went ramrod straight and his arms snapped into a salute.

"I can't hear you!"

"Thomas Wagner-"

"Can't hear you!" Shadis roared.

A passing soldier grinned. "Look at him go."

"But what's all that intimidation for?" The soldier trailing behind him asked.

"It's a rite of passage. We revert them to a blank slate through the use of self-denial, after which we mold them into proper soldiers." He explained.

"There are some he's not talking to..." The younger looking soldier pointed out.

The older soldier chuckled. "It's unnecessary for those who've already been through their rites of passage. They likely witnessed the hell that took place two years ago."

The other soldier winced at the thought of when Shinganshina was taken over. "They have a different look on their faces..."

The older soldier nodded before turning away. "Okay... Let's go." He said as they began to walk away again. Shadis was off again.

"Who the hell are you?!" He had stopped in front of a fairly tall boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Jean Kirschtein, from Trost District!"

"Why are you here?!" Shadis was right in his face by this point.

"To join the Military Police Regiment and live in the interior!"

"Oh. You wanna live in the interior, do you?" He asked as a small flash of... Anger? Went through his eyes. He moved his head back slightly before head-butting the boy. Jean shouted in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"Yes! Who said you could sit?!" he roared.

"If you can't handle this, you can forget about the Military Police!" he got fed up with the boy and moved on.

"Who the hell are you?! Why are you here?!"

"Marco Bott of Jinae, on the south side of Wall Rose! I want to join the Military Police Regiment and give life and limb to the king!" He answered gleefully, a wide smile stretched over his face.

"I see. That's a fine goal, indeed. Go ahead and strive for it. But, just so you know, all the king wants you for is titan fodder." He said, once again moving down the crowd. The boy's grin faltered as he fell silent.

"You're next! Who the hell are you?!"

"Conny Springer! I'm from Ragako Village on the south side of Wall Rose!" the short boy shouted as he saluted... But it was incorrect.

"You have it backwards, Conny Springer!" Shadis picked him up by his head and held him there.

"It was the first thing you were taught! This salute expresses your resolve to give your heart to the people! Is your heart on your right side?!" He practically screamed while scowling at the scared boy.

 _Crunch... Crunch... Crunch_

Shadis blinked disbelievingly as he looked behind and left of his current victim. A girl with reddish-brown hair was eating what appeared to be a potato.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?" He shouted as he dropped Connie and advanced on the nervous looking girl who's eyes were continuously darting around.

Shadis growled. "I'm talking to you! Who the hell are you?!" He shouted. He towered over the poor girl as he glared down at her.

Her eyes widened slightly before she snapped into a perfect salute. "Sasha Braus from Dauper Village, on the south side of Wall Rose!"

He lowered his voice slightly. "Sasha Braus... And what is that you're holding in your right hand?" He asked, feigning calmness.

"A steamed potato, Sir! I found one in the cookhouse that was ready to eat, so I couldn't help myself!" she admitted immediately, without a single sign of hesitation.

"You stole it?" He asked, disbelief was written all over his face.

"...Then why did you decide to eat it now?"

"I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so I elected to eat it now." She said with an almost unnoticeable smile.

Shadis shook his head in irritation. "No, I don't understand. Why did you eat the potato?"

Sasha's brows furrowed in confusion. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, Sir? I thought it was obvious, sir..." she ended quietly.

The pair were silent for only a few moments before she stopped saluting and broke the potato into two pieces.

"Here's half of it for you, sir" She said, offering one of the pieces to the tall, bald man.

"...Half?" His voice was just above a whisper. The newly, silently dubbed Potato girl smiled a little as she held it out to him.

* * *

 **Time skip – 5 hours later -**

* * *

Currently a couple of people were standing on the sizable patio area of the boy's cabin.

Marco was standing near the outer wall of the cabin while Eren and Connie leaned against the railing. Natsumi was leaning on Eren's back with her arms wrapped around his torso. Her chin was resting on his shoulder.

Though she'd never admit it to his face, Natsumi hated the fact that he was taller than her now.

Sasha could suddenly be seen running past the cabin slowly.

"Whoa. He still has Potato Girl running, she's been at it for five solid hours." Connie said, surprised to see her still moving around.

"She's really something." Natsumi muttered.

"Still, being told to run until she's on the verge of death didn't seem to bother her quite as much as having to skip meals for the next few days." Eren said clearly amused.

"Dauper's a small hunting village in the mountains, isn't it?" Connie asked rhetorically.

A carriage full of people being pulled by horses could be seen going up a pathway near the side of the huge clearing.

"What's that?" Eren asked.

Mina sighed. "They're dropouts. They asked to work in the fields instead."

Eren's jaw fell open slightly. "Whoa! But it's only the first day!"

Marco sighed this time. "That's just how it is. If you can't cut it here, you have to leave."

Connie pitched in here. "Can't believe anyone would want to pick up rocks and pull plants again Come to think of it, we haven't heard anything about where you're from." He pointed out. All of them turned to Natsumi and Eren.

Eren felt Natsumi's body stiffen as her breath caught slightly.

"We're from Shiganshina, same as him." He said putting a hand on Armin's shoulder.

Connie suddenly span around to face them. His eyes were wide and curious.

"Oh. That means You were there that day, weren't you?" Marco asked, suddenly a bit nervous at the thought of the incident two years ago.

"H-Hey! Did you see the Colossal Titan?!" Connie asked suddenly.

"Y-Yeah Yes, I saw it." Eren admitted somewhat begrudgingly.

* * *

This topic came up again around dinner.

"Really?! How big is it?! Enough to look over the wall?!"

"What?! I heard it stepped over the wall!"

"Me too!"

"That's what they said in my village too!"

Eren coughed lightly to get their attention again. "No, it wasn't that big."

"Maybe around 60 metres roughly." Natsumi added softly from her position next to Eren. People gasped in shock. That was huge!

"What did it look like?!" A few people asked at once.

"It had a huge mouth, and almost no skin." He said, his eyes narrowed in anger slightly at the thought of the thing that ruined his hometown.

"What about the Armoured Titan that broke Wall Maria?!"

"That's what people call it, but it looked like an ordinary Titan to me." Eren said confidently.

"Th-Then, what are ordinary Titans like?!" Eren's face suddenly paled. He dropped his spoon and his hand flew over his mouth. It looked like he was going to he sick.

"H-Hey, let's spare him the questions, everyone. I'm sure there are things he doesn't want to remember.

"Sorry for asking" a few of them mumbled, all of them suddenly felt guilty for prying.

"It's not like that! Titans aren't actually that big of a deal! Once we've mastered omni-directional mobility gear, they'll be nothing to us! We finally get to train as soldiers. I was just overcome with emotion, that's all. I'm going to join the Scout Regiment and drive the Titans out of this world! I'm gonna slaughter them!" He exclaimed, his confidence renewed.

"Whoa, what are you, crazy? Did you just say you're gonna join the Scout Regiment?" The sandy blonde from earlier spoke up

"Yeah, that's right. Aren't you the one who wants to join the Military Police and live the easy life?" He shouted angrily. It was at times like these that Mikasa and Natsumi were reminded of Eren's brash and easily angered personality.

Natsu already had a headache from all of the pestering by the naïve children around her. Eren was not helping in making it better.

"Eren... Shut up." She said, her voice low with an underlying tone of warning. But he didn't listen. He took a step towards the taller boy with a horse-like face.

"I'm all about being honest, you see. It's much nicer than being, say, a loser who acts tough but is actually scared shitless." The sandy blonde who's name was Jean said calmly back with a smirk on his face.

"Are you talking about me?!" Eren growled

"Shut up Eren." He continued to ignore her.

Natsumi was sending death glares at the pair by now and her hair whipped around a bit and split apart.

"S-Stop! Come on, now." Some people tried to get them to calm down for their own good but it was pointless.

The blonde's smirk widened. "You wanna fight or something?!" Eren asked loudly as he took a step forward.

Jean stepped up. "Just as long as your ready to lose."

They were both about to charge before a hand grabbed each of them by the their hair and slammed their faces into a table. They were forced into seats.

Jean cursed loudly as his nose began to bleed. "What the fuck!? What is wrong with you!?" he shouted at the tall blonde female who was responsible for his injury.

She immediately turned her glare from the brown haired boy to him and he flinched. Her hair split into ten parts and waved around behind her.

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!? You're too loud and were about to fight indoors. You were also about to fight with my kid brother! I have a bad enough headache already so I don't need to listen to you two throw bad insults at each other even though you, Jean, are physically weaker than practically everyone here. Even Eren could beat you." She growled angrily before rounding on Eren who was looking at the table with a shame flooding his expression.

Practically everyone was looking between Eren and Natsumi. They didn't resemble each other at all. _She must just think of him as a brother or something..._ Is the thought that most people came to.

"And you, Eren. I thought I taught you better! You know not to go picking unnecessary fights and then what do you go an do!? I'm disappointed in you." She scolded.

"I don't want to have to so this again so I don't want a repeat of this, understood?" she asked with crossed arms.

He nodded quickly. "I understand." She rounded on Jean again.

"And you?" he glared at her. She glared right back. Her chakra lashed around her gently and a bit hit his arm which made him yelp at the random, unknown pain.

" _Understood?_ " She asked again, her eyes flashing to red for a split second. Only a few people managed to catch it though. He nodded quickly afterwards. Natsumi sighed before looping her arm through her brother's and turning to leave.

"Let's go." She said, dragging him outside. Jean saw movement to his left and a beautiful black hired girl passed by him to leave.

He stood quickly and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Erm... Eh.. Y-Y-You have such b-beautiful black hair..." he said the first thing that came to mind and mentally slapped himself. What a great first impression.

Mikasa stared at Jean for a second. "Thank you." She said simply before walking out.

Jean broke out of his stupor and ran out after her. He saw her talking happily with what he now realised was the very pretty blonde that scolded him and the boy he had fought with. They seemed so friendly with each other which annoyed him greatly.

Connie walked passed only to feel a hand being swiped down his back. He freaked immediately.

"Hey! What the hell dude! What did you just wipe on me!?" He shouted angrily.

"...Oh... Don't worry. Just my trust." He answered before wandering off.

All Connie could do was sweat drop at the taller boy's odd behaviour. With a shrug, he made his way back to the boy's cabin to get some rest.

* * *

Mikasa had made her way back to the girl's cabin saying something about wanting to get out of the uniform. That left Natsumi and Eren alone.

"Mah... So we're finally one step closer to the scouts..." The blonde muttered. Eren glanced over and went to open his mouth before being cut off.

"If you say I should cut my hair like you did with Mikasa then, I swear to god, I will cut _you_." She said threateningly. He raised a brow.

"Of course I wouldn't say that. I'm not nuts and I like your hair..." he ended quietly. Natsumi's eyes widened and a light blush spread across her cheeks, barely noticeable.

Eren noticed her slightly flushed face and took a step forward. He rested his forehead against her before leaning back again. "You don't seem to have a fever... Are you feeling sick at all?" he asked concerned. Natsumi was blushing bright red by now. Before she could think anything on the matter, her danger senses suddenly were on high alert.

"You're clueless ma-" A deeper, unfamiliar voice said suddenly, the male voice was full of amusement, but he stopped himself.

They were both startled but only one reacted. The blonde guy that had approached them suddenly stopped short. His fellow blonde who had just previously been a blushing mess now had a strange looking knife to his neck. Her eyes were glowing a deep red and were as cold as ice. She had pulled the taller boy behind her in a second.

A bit of sweat dropped down his brow and he raised his hands in surrender. "W-Woah! Watch where your pointing that! I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.

She seemed to finally realise what she was doing and lowered her weapon. "Hmph... Don't sneak up on people." Was all she said as the weapon she had previously held seemed to vanish into thin air. As she turned back to him, her eyes were once again their normal royal purple.

...Was he seeing things now?

He laughed dryly. "Yeah... Sorry about that." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

They only had a brief conversation after that before they had to return to their cabins. As Natsumi wandered off, Reiner turned to Eren.

"Man... Your sister's a nutter." He said somewhat sympathetically. Eren raised an eyebrow. "No. Just protective of family. She doesn't want anything to happen to us." He replied as they walked into their cabin and sorted themselves out for bed. They had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

It was later that night that the door of the boy's cabin opened. Two paired of eyes watched as a familiar blonde walked in, her feet not making a single noise. The figure made its way over to Eren's bed and glanced at his nearly folded uniform.

A very quiet clink of metal was heard before the blonde pulled out a belt for their uniforms and swapped the boy's with the one she'd brought in.

After that was done, she left just as quietly as she'd arrived but not without sending a smirk in the direction of the two 'sleeping' boys.

* * *

As Natsumi made it back to the girl's bunker, a cough brought her attention to a brunette who was currently staring at her.

They had a bit of a staring contest before Natsumi spoke. "Can I... Help you?" The brunette continued to stare.

"...You look very similar to someone we both know." She left the comment in the air for a second. Her brown eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow. "I've haven't the slightest idea of what you mean." She lied smoothly.

The brunette's eyes narrowed further. "I saw you two staring at each other earlier... Christa and you." She said lowly as to not wake the others.

Natsumi took off her cloak before answering. "Oh, her? She reminded me of someone I used to know is all. They aren't the same person though, unfortunately. They have different names and personalities plus their colouring is different." She lied again before flopping down on her bed.

Before the brunette could reply, Natsumi spoke again. "That's enough. Go to bed now, Ymir." She mumbled.

The now named Ymir stopped short. ' _How does she know my name?'_ was left lingering in her thoughts even as she fell asleep. The blonde grinned cheekily. And waved her hands outwards as if performing a trick.

"Magic..." she muttered and Ymir's eyes widened.

 _'Is she..'_

"Reading my mind...?" Natsumi finished her thought for her.

Ymir then did something between a scowl and a pout.

Natsumi laughed a little. "No. You're eyes tell me everything I need to know. G'night" she muttered before stretching like a cat and curling up under her covers. Ymir soon followed.

The blonde girl was a big mystery. That she was sure of.

Soon the camp fell into peaceful silence again. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

 **Time skip – 9 hours later –**

* * *

The cadets were once again lined up for their first test. Shadis stared them all down although his gaze lingered a moment longer on the Yeager's kids.

"Alright, listen up! Today will be your first test. It'll test if you're good enough to be trained and use the ODM gear!" Shadis shouted loudly. Almost immediately nervous looks swept across the crowd but skipped over the ones who either didn't care or were confident that they'd pass.

In groups they were attached to harnesses and lifted into the air. A lot of people failed and the large group couldn't repress some flinches as skulls made contact with the hard rock floor.

Mikasa balanced almost perfectly. Her balance was amazing for someone who hadn't used the gear before. Other notable ones were Sasha, the potato girl, Connie, Jean, ... _Christa_ , Mina, Marco, Armin... The list went on. There were quite a few promising ones this time around.

Eren was up next along with Annie, Reiner, Ymir, Bertolt and Natsumi herself.

Natsumi grimaced at the thought of the broken belt she was currently wearing. Bertolt looked at her before his eyes landed on 'her' belt. He turned and muttered something to his friend, Reiner. The tall blonde listened before he too glanced at her belt. Then to Eren and his belt. Then back at her's.

She met her fellow blonde's eyes and smiled although her eyes remained cold which sent a shiver down Reiner's spine.

After the silent confrontation, the six of them were hooked up and lifted. Natsumi thanked any god out there that she was a ninja in her past life. If she hadn't been she'd have gone head first onto the rocky ground below.

She felt the slight strain at having to keep herself upright but kept her face blank. Eren wobbled a bit but stayed up and the other four seemed to get it down in an instant as they all stayed still. The only one moving at this point was Eren.

They were kept up in the air for a minute more before being lowered. Others, who had yet to be tested, murmured in shock. None of the previous groups had been that still!

A couple blushed when Natsumi sighed and unbuckled her belt. Slipping it off, she held it up slightly, addressing their instructor.

"My belt is broken. Where do I go to get it fixed?" she asked, obviously bored with the day already. A lot of eyes widened at that moment as they peered to get a closer look. Shadis took the belt from her and examined it.

His eyes widened minutely but that was all he did to show his surprise. "One of the clasps is broken... How were you able to balance?" He muttered the second part under his breath not expecting anyone to hear.

Unfortunately, the foxy blonde smirked as his words reached her sharp ears. "...Magic." she said as she waved her hands outwards as if performing some sort of magic trick.

Ymir, who was behind her, sweat dropped. Was that just her thing or something? Oh well.. Every person had their own little quirks.

Without another word, she grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him to the crowd of people who had already been tested.

A _lot_ of people were sent to work in the fields that day. Only a quarter of the original number were left. There were still a lot of cadets left though.

Soon they were all back to normal training. They were currently being paired for sparring.

A couple of the smarter ones scoffed or scowled. Sparring _people_ wasn't going to help them to kill **_titans_**.

Ymir made a move towards the meek looking blonde that Natsumi had seen during their little interrogation session with Shadis but before she was even twenty meters from the girl, Natsumi seemed to just... _Appear_ behind her and caught the slightly smaller girl in a hug from behind.

"Got you now." She giggled before pulling the confused girl away to spar even as she felt Ymir glaring holes in the back of her head.

Soon enough they'd found a clear space to practice. Christa stared at her lookalike curiously before getting into a somewhat sloppy fighting stance.

Natsumi stared at her for a moment before sighing and face palming. "Oh man..." She mumbled before jogging over to the girl.

Christa jumped slightly at her approach. "What're you doing?" she asked. She thought they were supposed to be sparring.

The purple eyed blonde sighed again. "Helping you. I mean, come on! That's not even half a fighting stance!" she exclaimed suddenly and Christa's eyes widened. Her face lit up in embarrassment.

Natsumi chuckled slightly. "Oh, don't worry. I'm here to help! I promise." She said with a kind smile. She grabbed the blue eyed girl's wrists and moved her arms so they were up with her hands in fists. She moved her left leg back a bit and her right leg forward before having her bend her knees slightly. **(A/N – It's Annie's fighting stance shown in the knife training thing in episode 3 or 4 for those who hadn't guessed already.)**

Natsumi stepped back to admire her handiwork before nodding. She jumped back to her previous position and got into a loose fighting stance somewhat similar to Christa's.

"Alright then! Now that's been sorted, let's have a quick spar. Since, by the looks of things, you've never had any training I'll hold back a bit so you can get used to it. Let's try some blocks first." She spoke.

Before the other girl could even nod, Natsumi dashed forward and Christa moved her arms just in time to block a somewhat strong blow from her opponent.

She squeaked in fear but managed to block a couple more blows before she let up and jumped back again.

Christa shook her arms a bit to try and shake some of the oncoming numbness away. It helped a little. A slight anger grew in the pit of her stomach. Her arms were probably gonna hurt like hell later... All because of the girl across from her.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow at the girl as her fists tightened and her knuckles turned white. She sighed once again as Christa got back into her new fighting stance. "Alright... This time you will attack me. I'll defend. Start whenever you're ready." She said.

Christa stopped short and hesitated. She didn't move for two minutes and Natsumi's mind began to wonder. Her chakra spread around gently before she stopped short as it passed the girl opposite her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated a bit harder. It was hard to notice if you weren't specifically looking for it but it was there. The small flame within her...

Christa had chakra!

Before she could stress the fuck out over her new revelation a fist interrupted her thoughts.

Christa had used her sudden distraction to her advantage and had shot forward with an odd grace and had landed a solid blow to Natsumi's nose. A loud crack followed.

Natsumi let out an indignant yell as a hand flew to her nose. She brought it back and grimaced. Blood coated her fingers. Christa stood there, mouth agape as she stared in horror at Natsumi.

"Holy shit! You broke my nose!" Natsumi exclaimed in surprise. So there _was_ some hidden strength under her kind persona.

Christa flailed her arms around and ran towards her. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I don't know what came over me! Oh my, you're bleeding! You need a medic!" Her rambling was cut short by a soft chuckle that soon turned into full blown laughter.

All she could do was stand there shocked. Natsumi calmed down after a moment. Her hand was back over her nose and a second later another crack was heard. Christa grimaced and Natsu winced a bit.

She removed her hand and a little of what looked like... steam followed?

Natsumi raised her hands as she straightened out again. "There! Good as new!" she exclaimed and pinched her nose to prove it. It was no longer bleeding either.

"Haha! You pack one hell of a punch girl! That's it! I'm gonna train ya from now on! We'd make one hell of a tag team!"

Too shocked to really do anything, Christa just nodded, too lost in her own thoughts to really do anything.

What she'd done finally set in and her eyes widened comically. _'I just broke a girl's **nose**! And she acted like it was nothing!' _ she thought frantically.

She wasn't the only frantic one. Training had ended not long after their little incident for some reason and she now sat in the mess hall. She didn't care about anything else right now and immediately entered her mindscape. In the real world her body slumped over slightly but it just looked like she was leaning on her hands with her eyes closed.

* * *

Natsumi, as soon as she'd arrived in her mindscape, had practically teleported to Ymir's little house.

"YMIR FRITZ, GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" she shouted angrily. The older woman wandered out a minute later with a sleepy expression. She was awoken in an instant when she was drenched with freezing cold water.

Glaring at her descendent, she sighed before plopping herself down on a log nearby.

"What?" she asked, finally seeing the blonde's furious expression.

"Historia. Has. Chakra. Why?!" she asked, her eyes flashing red momentarily in her anger.

Ymir's eyes widened at that. " _Really_?" she asked somewhat disbelieving.

"YES! I'VE GONE OVER THAT! WHY?!" she shouted again. Kurama chose that time to intervene.

" **Because of you, Kit.** " He said as he appeared next to Ymir. He wasn't in his normal fox form though.

Currently, Kurama was a tall redheaded man with slitted red eyes that glowed. He had on a simple pair of loose black trousers and, for some reason, not shirt showing off his muscles.

Natsumi stopped dead in her tracks. "Because of... Me? How?" she muttered. Now she was the one not believing what she's hearing.

Kurama chuckled. " **I have my theories but my main one is, because your past self merged with your current self while you were still in your mother's womb, your sister was constantly exposed to the chakra. It wouldn't be entirely unplausable that she'd develop her own set of chakra coils if she was exposed to _your_ chakra of all people's.**" He ended.

Natsumi fell on her behind in shock. "So... What do I do about it?" she asked after calming down quite a bit.

Ymir slouched forward and rested her chin on her palm lazily. "You have two options. You could act as though you'd never noticed it and leave her coils undeveloped and her chakra unawakened. On the other hand, you could teach her how to awaken her chakra and teach her how to use it... Give her more of a fighting chance when you can't protect her." She smirked at the end already knowing the blonde's decision.

Not letting up for a second, Ymir spoke again.

"I've also decided that it's time for you to try transforming. Tonight, you'll make a clone and leave it back to do whatever else you have to do today before heading for the edge of Wall Rosa. You remember how to trigger the transformation right?" she asked.

Natsumi nodded. She was quite apprehensive at transforming for the very first time but... There's a first time for everything right?

"Draw blood with the thought and will of what I want to do." She answered and Ymir nodded.

"Now you might want to go. Your brother is poking you." She laughed before forcing the confused blonde out of her own mindscape.

* * *

Natsumi's eyes twitched slightly but didn't open. Only a few people noticed. Sure enough, a hand was poking her face, around her nose.

"Are you sure it was broken? It looks pretty unbroken to me. There isn't any sign that it was broken." Eren's voice drifted through the air. His hand pinched her cheek to see if she would wake up before he moved back to her nose.

"So if that's true then why did you decide that poking me in the face was a good idea? Did you not learn your lesson as a child Eren?" her soft voice shot back. Her eyes now open and staring. Eren visibly jumped and yelled loudly in surprise.

"Geez Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed and she raised an eyebrow. Natsumi giggled.

"It was your punishment for molesting my face." She shot back and he blushed a bit.

Others around them watched in amusement as Eren, the brash boy who was never lost for words, was lost for words.

She grabbed the tray of food that was now in front of her before getting up. Walking towards the door, she deposited the tray full of food in front of a hungry looking Sasha who looked like she'd just found out there were cattle outside of the walls that hadn't been attacked by the titans.

"I'm not hungry so you can have this." She spoke before walking out and back to the girl's cabin. Over the next few hours, people came in and settled down for bed. Soon enough, judging by the moon's position in the sky, it was about midnight. She had seven hours to get to her destination, transform, not get caught, transform back and get back to the camp... That should be plenty of time for her.

It took her only seconds to replace herself with a shadow clone. Dodging a few of the instructors who were still lingering outside, she swiftly made it out of the camp and then began speeding towards the current wall keeping them and the titans separate, Wall Rosa.

It had taken her two hours to get there and by the time she stopped, she was panting. "Definitely won't be doing that again anytime soon..." she muttered to no one as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

The greenland around her stretched out for as far as she could see. No one was in sight.

 _"It's time"_ Ymir's voice echoed in her head and she stiffened slightly. Her pulse quickened but she nodded none the less.

Opening her mouth slightly, she brought her finger up to her mouth before swiftly biting down.

A great bang of thunder echoed deafeningly around the area as a huge golden light filled the clearing. A deafening roar filled the air that caused the ground to shake.

A huge shadowed figure suddenly towered over the small number of animals in the area who quickly turned and sped away.

* * *

 **Nagisa – Ahahaha... I feel like and evil bitch. I shouldn't have left it of there but... Oh well. Have a cliffhanger!**

 **AGAIN, I'M THINKING OF CHANGING THE PAIRING TO...**

 ** _Eren x Natsumi x Annie!_**

 **Please tell me what ya think!**

 **I'll try to update asap but no promises although I do break up for a holiday in a week so maybe I'll update then.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome but please don't review just to badmouth my story.**


	6. Author's Note - Titan appearance

**Author's Note –**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Hello, dear readers! After rereading my last chapter I've come to realize that I have no clue what I want Natsumi's titan form to look like. I only have one certain detail but apart from that I've got nothing.**  
 **I'm gonna leave it up to you readers to decide.**

* * *

 **Natsumi's titan form height –**

* * *

 **A) 15- meters (If so, specify what height)**  
 **B) 15 meters**  
 **C) 20 meters**  
 **D) 30 meters**  
 **E) 30+ meters (If so, specify what height)**

* * *

 **Titan's physic –**

* * *

 **A) Not muscular**  
 **B) Slightly muscular**  
 **C) Muscular**  
 **D) Something else (If so, specify what)**

* * *

 **Titan's hair –**

* * *

 **A) Short and slightly shaggy**  
 **B) Shoulder length (Like Annie's titan)**  
 **C) Long (Like Ymir Fritz' transformed titan)**

* * *

 **Titan weapon(?) (If so, what weapon? E.g. Like the Warhammer titan has a long ass hammer)**

* * *

 **Any extra titan power(?) (If so, what power? E.g. Like the Warhammer titan has the weird alchemy thing that stabbed Eren)**

* * *

 **Titan's speed –**

* * *

 **A) Very slow**  
 **B) Slow**  
 **C) Normal**  
 **D) Slightly faster**  
 **E) Fast**  
 **F) Even faster**

* * *

 **If there's anything else that I've missed out then please add it to your choices. Please review or PM me your choices!**

 **QUICK NOTE – THE PAIRING IS STAYING AS Natsumi x Annie x Mikasa**

 **Thanks to all those who have faved and followed this story as well as reviewed!**  
 **I'll try to update asap.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Mischief and Fellow Shifters

**Rewriting History –**

* * *

 **Summary -** **Natsumi killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End but sustained to serious injuries which caused her too, to die before Kakashi got there. In a desperate attempt to save its host, Kyuubi forced all of its chakra into her which caused him to disappear and for said host to be thrown into a different dimension that had huge man eating giants walking around. What will she do now? Did I forget to mention she was de-aged to when she was still a small toddler?... Godlike!Natsumi**

* * *

 _Last time –_

* * *

" _ **It's time**_ _" Ymir's voice echoed in her head and she stiffened slightly. Her pulse quickened but she nodded none the less._

 _Opening her mouth slightly, she brought her finger up to her mouth before swiftly biting down._

 _A great bang of thunder echoed deafeningly around the area as a huge golden light filled the clearing. A deafening roar filled the air that caused the ground to shake._

 _A huge shadowed figure suddenly towered over the small number of animals in the area who quickly turned and sped away._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 –**

* * *

Steam blasted around the area and singed the grass slightly. It was only a moment later when a huge foot stepped out of the of the scorching hot steam and slammed into the ground with unforgiving force.

Spider web cracks shot outwards from where the foot had landed. Another deafening roar shook the very earth before the steam suddenly began to clear.

What was revealed was what Natsumi would later call the pique of awesomeness.

A titan with a feminine physic was revealed. It was slightly muscular but if the huge crater in the ground was anything to go by then it was obviously stronger than it looked. It stood at around 18 meters tall and had long, pale blonde hair that fell to the middle of its back. It also had glowing purple eyes. An odd looking black crystal-like armour covered its wrist, ankles, nape, knees and elbows.

The armour at the wrist extended over the hands and formed dangerous looking claws at the end of the fingers. Another strange thing to note were its two new appendages.

Two huge white wings extended from its back. The feathers seemed to glow in the eerie darkness.

The beast of a titan stood still for a moment before suddenly thrashing a hand out and slamming it into the inner part of Wall Rosa. Cracks formed around and huge holes were left from where its fingers had dug in. A strange redish substance could be seem from withing the holes.

It screamed suddenly and from within the titan, Natsumi was beginning to freak out a bit. She remembered initiating the transformation and she had been preparing herself for this for as long as she could remember but the sudden new feeling of transforming was strange and unfamiliar to the point that she began to freak out. The sudden flood of power didn't help matters either.

The titan dropped to its knees suddenly and began to claw at the ground with reckless abandon. Before it could do anymore damage than it had already done, Ymir got her attention.

" _Natsumi! Calm down. Now"_ Ymir ordered suddenly. The familiar voice froze Natsu in her tracks and she went dead still.

Steam suddenly shot out around the titan and the blonde slowly emerged from the nape.

Whether from not liking being confined or panic, Natsumi summoned a kunai to her hand and cut herself out of the titan rapidly. As soon as she was free, she jumped clumsily away from the now disintegrating titan body.

Landing awkwardly, she fell and landed on her hands and knees, breathing irregularly. Her eyes were wide and her pupils constricted into dots.

Her body shook slightly but she quickly began to calm down. Gulping, she pushed herself onto unsteady feet. A strange glint caught her eye as she regained her balance though.

Bringing her wrists up to view, the strange crystal that had encased parts of her titan form before now encircled her wrists and extended over her hand like a glove with claws as nails. Moving her ankles slightly, she could feel the same substance encircling them and it went over her feet as well.

She quickly realised it was around her neck, elbows and knees as well. The armour was extended over parts of her body and her entire left arm was encased in it with the shoulder having some sort of spiked shoulder armour.

She had to admit that it _did_ look pretty cool, however...

Glaring at the crystal armour, she grimaced.

"I can't go back looking like this... Ah!" she jumped when, as if answering her silent plea for help as to what to do, the crystal began to recede into specific locations. After that was over the only evidence of it previously being there was the thin bands around her wrists and ankles that curved in waves over each other and formed bracelets and anklets.

 **(A/N – Its basically a lot of infinity symbols connected to each other.)**

After a bit of movement, she let out a sigh of relief when they didn't move around. They were skin tight but didn't feel like that to her. Reaching a hand up, a choker was now around her neck with the same design as the others although there was a single blood red rose in the center of it. Small red gems were at the connection between each of the infinity signs on all of the pieces of jewellery.

Inspecting the new additions to her person suddenly made something else abundantly clear. There was a mysterious weight on her back... As if she was carrying a heavy backpack or something.

Holding her breath, she turned her head hesitantly and something moved. The movement itself wasn't what scared her at that moment...

It was the fact that it felt as though she had made the move herself... But not with any of the limbs that she definitely _knew_ she had.

Her head turned the rest of the way and her eyes widened upon seeing a pair of jet black wings with a dark blue sheen protruding from her back. They were fairly large and she quickly wondered if she could shrink them like her armour thing.

Natsumi gave up then and there. She wanted to be shocked but the fact that she'd turned into a titan and had armour that should be on her titan form, on her human form kinda lessened the shock.

Staring at the feathery appendages, she groaned. "I don't know how to use these!" she shouted loudly, not caring if anyone could've heard her even though there was no one nearby.

From within her mindscape, Kurama and Ymir suddenly burst out laughing.

" _Now that's not something I would've expected! Use your brain, little bird."_ Ymir said through her fits of laughter. The pair in her head quickly calmed down though.

" _ **I needed that. Thanks, kit!"**_ Kurama said and she could practically feel his amusement at her current predicament.

Natsumi pouted at her misfortune. "Guess I'd better learn how to use them..." she muttered, annoyed and slightly fearful.

If she fell then she'd be a splat on the ground.

Looking at the sky, she noted that she still had a few hours to go before having to head back so, with a loud sigh, she began trying to move her new wings which, surprisingly, weren't actually hard to move at all. They moved as if she was using any of her other limbs.

Giving an experimental flap, she squeaked when she began to lift off of the ground a bit before falling down again.

Calming her heart, a minute later, she tried again. This went on for about an hour and a half before she managed to get a somewhat decent grip on the whole flying fiasco even after a few close calls with the ground.

She didn't really like the idea of going splat on the ground so she tried her best to keep her focus. One laughing fit from her tenants later and she realized she didn't need to focus that much!

"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with!" she shouted as she flew at a somewhat slow pace back towards the camp. The made sure to stay quite high up so it was harder to spot her if you were looking.

Kurama answered her with a snort. _"_ _ **Because we like to see you struggle, kit. It's very amusing!**_ "

Natsumi just crossed her arms and pouted like the child she was.

" _Don't think you're off the hook with your transformation, Natsu! You'll be doing it every other day until you can do it and fight properly so make sure you rest properly!"_ Ymir suddenly exclaimed in an overly happy tone. She loved to tortu-... Train her descendant!

"Oh.. What an _honour_..." The blonde drawled out sarcastically. It didn't take her as long to get back as it did to get out.

* * *

Landing a little ways away from the camp, she began the trek through the forest to get back.

She was stopped in her tracks by voices that had her immediately in the trees. ' _Who would be out so late?'_

Glancing over her shoulder, she growled in annoyance. "I can't investigate with these things!" she whispered in a high pitched tone.

The wings on her back suddenly shrunk which she was infinity thankful for. Quickly unsealing a loose jacket from a storage seal on her arm, she slipped it on before silently jumping through the trees, towards the place where she could smell people.

' _There are... 3 people... Two males.. One female.'_ She quickly noted in her head. She recognized one of the males as the boy she had met earlier... Reiner, if she remembered correctly.

Landing on a tree of a small clearing on the middle of the forest, she made sure they wouldn't easily spot her before setting herself down. She let one leg hand off of the branch she was on while she bent the other one and leant against it.

The small group had set up a small fire in the middle of the clearing and were currently sitting around it.

The blonde girl spoke first. "The Fritz family is not who we're after... They aren't the real royal family so they won't have the Founding titan." She spoke quietly but Natsumi could still hear her as clear as day.

Her amethyst eyes narrowed in anger. _'They're looking for the co-ordinate as well!? God damn! First Grisha and now them! Who else is there?!'_ She thought angrily as she glared down at the group.

Reiner grunted in annoyance. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy. At least infiltrating the military is easier than capturing that bastard. So what do we have to do to draw out the _real_ King? Knock down Wall Rosa as well!?" he exclaimed, punching the ground before falling onto his back.

The brown haired boy finally spoke. "Now, Reiner, that would be unnecessary. We don't need to draw unwanted attention and we don't need to use our titan powers yet."

' _Titan powers huh? They're shifter. Hey Ymir, can you sense which ones they hold?'_ She asked the two thousand year old woman in her head.

The reply she got was a quiet humming of thought before she said anything.

" _You've got the Colossal with the brown haired boy, the Armoured with the blonde boy and the Female with the blonde girl..."_

At this point, Natsumi heard enough. A sly smirk suddenly appeared on her face and she hummed interestedly, loud enough to draw attention to herself.

All three pairs of eyes shot in her direction and all of them were on their feet in an instant.

Natsumi waved a finger back and forth. "Ah Ah Ah. I don't think so. Don't move." She said, amused by their reactions.

Deciding to get straight to the point, she jumped down and landed silently while keeping her eyes on the three.

"So you three are titan shifters... Interesting." She said, the smirk never leaving her face. The group stiffened and fear flashed through their eyes.

Her eyebrows shot up as the blonde girl suddenly charged towards her with impressive speeds but not nearly fast enough to surprise her.

The shorter blonde tried to throw a strong punch to her face but she caught her fist and twisted her around so her arm was held firmly behind her back.

A kunai suddenly appeared in Natsumi's free hand and she had it at the vicious blonde's neck in an instant. "Now now. No need for such violence." She chided and leaned forward and leaned her head on her prisoner's shoulder.

The two boys were glaring at her but they stayed where they were.

"I was only repeating something you said with different wording. There was no need to attack me." Natsumi said, a creepy smile settling on her lips as her grip on the girl's arm tightened.

"Now be a good girl and try to be civil. Trust me when I say you can't kill me as you are now." She said as she pushed her towards the pair of boys opposite her.

They grabbed her and pulled her over to them quickly. Natsumi sat herself on the ground happily and, after much deliberation on their parts, they followed her lead and did the same.

She stretched a bit and nearly jumped for joy when they _finally_ spoke.

"How... How do you know about titan shifters?" The brown haired boy said. Thinking back, she remembered someone calling him Bertolt.

"Well, Bertolt, since you asked so nicely..." she stopped for a moment and watch as he stiffened at the mention of his name.

She leaned on her knee again as she'd done in the tree. "A little man by the name of Grisha Yeager told me all I needed to know about Marley and the titan shifters. It's interesting how much of their own history is hidden from them."

All three had varied reactions. The girl stopped glaring at her, Bertolt's while body went stiff as a steel rod and Reiner choked on some water that he'd been drinking and had gotten from... Nobody knows where.

"But Grisha Yeager is-" Reiner began but she cut him off.

"Dead. He gave his life up for a... _Noble_ cause. He gave up his power."

Their eyes were as wide dinner plates by this point. They looked shocked that she knew.

She couldn't stop the deadpan. "Oh, come on! If he was a titan shifter from another continent then of course he wouldn't be able to hide everything. He thought he could hide everything in a _basement_ for god sake! It didn't take me long to wander in and find it all." She said nonchalantly.

"Plus, he was due to die in under a year when he died anyway. He overused the Attack titan too much anyway. He was an idiot through and through." She added a second later.

The group fell into silence moments later.

"So... What was Grisha like back in Marley anyways?" she asked with a wide grin. She knew the kids in front of her wouldn't know first hand but she definitely knew that people blabbed more than they thought they did.

None of them answered her for several minutes, still absorbing the fact that she knew about them but wasn't blabbing to anyone.

The blonde girl was the one that spoke. "From what I heard, he has a son who pointed out him and his wife as traitors... His name is Zeke Yeager and Grisha's wife was called.. Dina Yeager, neé Fritz. The pair never got divorced before they both were executed. He didn't have his apparent shifter power before then so I don't know where he got it from." The girl honestly didn't care anymore.

The girl before them obviously knew more than anyone in Paradis should so why not add to the pile to rub it in Marley's face.

Natsumi tilted her head to the side curiously. "Executed? Well they obviously failed at that. He-" Natsumi suddenly froze which alarmed the other three quite a bit.

' _Dina was my mother's sister which makes this Zeke my cousin and if Grisha went and had Eren with Carla after getting married to her, without getting divorced to Dina then... EWW!'_

She could feel the confusion radiating off of her tenants. _'Eren's my cousin through marriage! I_ _ **had**_ _a crush on my cousin!'_ She practically screamed at them and they had to stop their laughter.

" _ **And that crush now?**_ _"_ Kurama asked through his stifled laughter.

' _WAY DOWN THE DRAIN YA FUZZY ASSHOLE! DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!'_ She screamed at the very many years old fox.

The bouts of laughter that followed pissed her off immediately. Her eye twitched as she stood up.

"I'll... Talk to you lot another time. I have... _Something_ to deal with. By the way, you're trying to hard with your little search. I think it's pretty obvious who's got your mission target. Not that I'm gonna tell ya though. Where would be the fun in that?" she said as they went to ask her about her point.

She was walking back to camp minutes later and in bed not even ten minutes after. Laying down, she grinned up at the ceiling. _'Should be easy to pinpoint them now at least. They all give off the slightly similar smell that titans do. So that's five..'_ She sniffed the air again and sighed.

' _Make that six of the titan shifters that are currently accounted for...'_ She thought before falling into a light sleep. She probably wouldn't be getting much shut eye now anyway...

The last thing she thought before falling asleep was, _'That blonde girl was pretty cute though. Have to admit that.'_

* * *

 **Nagisa – And done! Another chapter! I know it's shorter than some of my previous chapters but I like this length.**

 **Hope ya liked the chapter!**

 **I know I've deviated from the plot by having them know that Natsumi knows but it's necessary for later on.**

 **Reviews are appreciated but nothing rude please.**

 **See ya next time, kittens! x**


	8. Chapter 7 - Memories and Seeking Truths

**Rewriting History –**

* * *

 **Summary** **– Natsumi killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End but sustained to serious injuries which caused her too, to die before Kakashi got there. In a desperate attempt to save its host, Kyuubi forced all of its chakra into her which caused him to disappear and for said host to be thrown into a different dimension that had huge man eating giants walking around. What will she do now? Did I forget to mention she was de-aged to when she was still a small toddler?... Godlike!Natsumi**

* * *

 _Last Time –_

* * *

 _She was walking back to camp minutes later and in bed not even ten minutes after. Laying down, she grinned up at the ceiling. 'Should be easy to pinpoint them now at least. They all give off the slightly similar smell that titans do. So that's five..' She sniffed the air again and sighed._

' _Make that six of the titan shifters that are currently accounted for...' She thought before falling into a light sleep. She probably wouldn't be getting much shut eye now anyway..._

 _The last thing she thought before falling asleep was, 'That blonde girl was pretty cute though. Have to admit that.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Time skip – 1 week –**

* * *

Natsumi was in a bit of a predicament at the moment.

It had been a whole week since she had first snuck away from camp and found four of her fellow titan shifters. It was a little unsettling to find out that she shared a camp with five other shifters.

Kurama and Ymir had quickly assured her that, with their help, none of them would be able to hold a candle to her even of she doesn't transform.

Now back to the problem at hand. Natsu had made it her mission to locate her wayward twin and explain chakra to her. She didn't want it to jump on her randomly and find that she couldn't control it.

Problem was, she didn't want to sound like a complete nutcase. She looked over at her fellow Reiss, who was talking animatedly to Mir, as she'd been dubbed by Natsumi, discreetly and groaned quietly.

" **Demonstrations are a thing ya know, kit."** Kurama suddenly pitched in and the blonde had to try so very hard to stop herself from facepalming and looking like an idiot.

It was quite early right now so she had to make sure to grab the blonde after theory lessons so they could talk during sparring.

So here she was in their first of many theory lessons. There was an older man teaching them today and he had drawn the back of a head, 'Probably a titan's' she noted, on the chalk board.

Before she had even noticed it, she had slipped into her land of dreams.

* * *

 **Dream – General P.O.V -**

* * *

 _Her body felt as light as a feather. The space around her was mostly greenery and there was a large castle._

 _Natsu stared blankly at the castle before quiet voices reached her ears though she couldn't quite make out what they were saying._

 _As if some sort of trance, her body began to move on its own, making her move into and through the large hallways spiralling through the extravagant structure._

 _As she moved, the voices slowly began to get clearer. She turned to corner just as she began to make out the words and came upon the sight of four people, two adults and two almost identical children._

 _The children looked no older than four. Both had light blonde hair and pale skin. One had sapphire blue eyes while the other had royal purple eyes. These two were Historia and Athena Reiss, twins born to King Rod Reiss and Queen Aria Reiss._

 _The only male in the room was fairly tall man. He was a slightly overweight man, with a round face, short, jagged black hair and a thin black moustache. He wore a simple white shirt and black trousers with white dress shoes. This was Rod Reiss, the current king of the walls._

 _The woman next to him was an older woman with pushed-back blonde hair and wrinkles on her face. She was wearing a plain white robe and a white v-neck dress with a black waist band and white sandals. This was Aria Reiss, Rod's wife._

 _Natsumi's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. "Mama... Papa...!" she muttered. In the back of her mind she realised that she had been calling two people her mother and thought of three people as her mother; Kushina, her original mother, Carla, her adoptive mother and Aria, her mother in this dimensions._

 _The twins were sitting close to each other with a book in front of them. Their eyes skimmed over the page quickly as they read silently. It was a minute later that they both turned to look at each other and then their parents at the same time and tilted their heads in confusion._

" _Ne... Papa, where do titans come from?" The pair asked in unison._

 _The man in question froze immediately. He hadn't expected the question from his twin toddlers so wasn't really thinking properly when he replied._

" _They came from a nation far away from here. Somewhere more technologically advanced than the walls... The titans are former humans who have basically been sentenced to death or eternal wandering." Rod muttered the last sentence, not expecting them to hear him but he underestimated their hearing apparently._

 _The pair didn't react much. Their eyes widened and their shoulders went stiff momentarily before they turned to look at each other again. After a silent conversation that only they understood, they turned back to their book as if they'd never asked anything._

 _The scene suddenly whirled around and changed. This time, the twins were alone in a large library. Before she could assess the situation much, the double doors burst open and Rod and Aria came rushing in. They both looked frazzled and worried but mostly determined._

 _Rod ran straight to his two youngest daughters and pulled them into a tight embrace._

" _I know that this is sudden but you two are being sent away with your mother. A situation has come up and it is no longer safe for you to be here. Listen to your mother and be good." He said quickly, pressing something cold into their hands. At a glance it was revealed that he had given the pair necklaces that were identical in all but colour._

 _The necklaces had a long gold chain with a golden crescent moon charm hanging from it. Handing in the space of the crescent was a gem. For Historia, it was a sapphire and for Athena it was a ruby. It looked like the moon was cradling an oddly coloured sun._

 _The two didn't have long to marvel at the beautiful heirlooms before they were pulled out of the room. The next few minutes were a blur for Natsumi._

 _She watched the scene play out and dread set into the pit of her stomach. "... I... Remember that day." She muttered to herself._

 _The twins and their mother were soon in a carriage and were quickly sent away from the place they'd learned to call home._

 _Their confusion and lack of understanding on the situation frustrated the pair and they began to tear up._

" _Mama! Why do we have to leave Papa behind!? I want us to stay together!" Historia cried and her twin... Her younger self nodded along while sniffling._

 _Aria looked at her youngest daughter's crying faces sadly. "It's for your own good. You probably won't understand but I'm sure you'll come to see that your father is only trying to protect you by sending us away." She replied softly, pulling her children into her warm embrace._

 _Even as she said that, it wasn't hard to notice that, though what she said was to reassure her children, it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. The pair snuggled into her warm embrace and the three stayed like that for several minutes before..._

 _The twin's ears twitched as very quiet banging like noises could be heard. Their mother didn't seem to notice a thing until the gargantuan shadow was quite literally looming above them, bathing them in a creepy darkness. The huge creature before them stood at around 13 metres, taller than any titan that had been seen up to this point._

 _It sported a large grin that stretched across the length of its face and it had short, shoulder length blonde hair with brown eyes. Blood covered its slightly opened maws and the twins froze in horror, even though they weren't looking in its direction, when it set its slightly squinting eyes in their direction._

 _Natsumi wasn't paying the scene much attention anymore. No. Her eyes were trained on the beast before her. In the back of her mind she knew that, even if they were a titan now, this was what used to be a living breathing human being, just like her._

 _Despite this, she couldn't help the hate that welled up within her at the sight of the titan, which she now realised she recognised._

 _It was the titan that had tried to devour her adoptive mother, Carla Yeager, the one that warranted all of her righteous hatred if what she thought was about to happen, was about to happen. The titan looked down at them for a few fleeting moments and Natsumi wished that it would simply disappear._

 _Her wish went unanswered as it began to reach a huge hand towards them. Historia let out a shriek of pure fear at the sight of her supposed death. She gripped onto her twin with an iron grip, burrowing her face in her side, trying her hardest to fight back the tears that threatened to fall._

 _Athena glared bloody murder at the being that had made her sister feel the way she did currently. She could practically taste her twin's fear and it only helped to deepen her resolve to protect her dear family._

 _Athena squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to well in her amethyst eyes._ _'Why isn't it working?!'_ _The thought of the younger blonde echoed in Natsumi's head and her eyes widened. With her memories of the event returning, dread set itself in the pit of her stomach._

 _She wished she could close her eyes, block out the scene before her but, no matter how hard she tried to remove her gaze, her eyes were glued on the memory._

 _Footsteps on wood echoed in the ears of the children and they let out loud screams. The hand of the titan was looming nearer to them and they hugged each other tighter, knowing of their impending death._

…

 _But it never came. The titan's hand never reached them having been blocked by something or better yet… someone._

 _Aria let out a shriek of pain as the titan's hand wrapped around her torso. Her bones and organs being compressed painfully in the unforgiving grip._

 _Historia's eyes shot open at the sound of the scream and she broke down fully at the sight before her. Athena's eyes held a haunted look, she slowly turned tear filled eyes to her screaming mother. The titan slowly lifted her up even as the woman bashed her fists against its bare skin. A second hand came up and wrapped around her body, a sickening snapping sound following._

 _The person in control of the carriage had fled as soon as the titan had been spotted leaving the royals at the mercy of the beast. Aria's screams cut off immediately after the noise. The twins broke down at the sight of their mother's limp body in the titan's hand._

 _Said titan continued to lift their mother up towards its mouth, it jaws now wide and gaping, it teeth on full display. It was only a moment later that the titan's jaws snapped shut, squelching flesh and a large spray of blood followed._

 _Athena, at this point, was frozen in shock. It all seemed so unreal. One moment she was with her family, relaxing in their home like they usually do and now her mother had perished at the hands of a beast and her father was nowhere to be found._

 _The older blonde's breathing became irregular and it seemed as though she was about to begin hyperventilating. This proved to be incorrect however because a quite mumbling could be heard as the seconds passed by._

" _..re you…" The mumble was quite hard to make out even in the near deafening silence. Historia flinched at the voice so similar to her own as it reached her ears. She opened her eyes a little and peaked up at her twin._

 _Athena's eyes were shadowed by her hair but it was easy to spot the tears as they streamed down her pale cheeks. The purple-eyed girl's lips were drawn into a thin line and she was continuously muttering something, slowly getting louder by the second._

" _How… How dare you…" The younger twin had stopped crying at this point, more worried about her sister's mental wellbeing._

" _Athe-"_

" _ **HOW DARE YOU!**_ _" Athena screamed, cutting off her sister before she could even question her behaviour. Historia let out a startled noise as her sister was suddenly surrounded in a dark purple-silver like energy. It took her a moment to realise that it wasn't hurting her at all but was simply brushing over her skin leaving a pleasant warmth behind._

 _The energy suddenly lashed out as Athena let out a scream of rage. It shoved her back unexpectedly and she flew out of the carriage and onto the path a little ways away._

 _She struggled momentarily but managed to push herself into a somewhat awkward sitting position. Through squinted eyes she could just about make out the form of her twin within the tendrils of energy._

 _It suddenly took on a darker tinge, specs of red beginning to make their way into the mix. Athena's eyes bled red and her pupils became slit. The very faint whisker marks on her cheeks darkened and thickened, becoming very prominent against her pale skin tone. Her long blonde hair broke out of its band and whipped around her wildly._

 _As the seconds passed, the build-up of energy only seemed to get brighter and the air around them became more and more violent._

 _The titan's huge grin did not falter as it finished off with their mother and began to reach for the young blonde, oblivious to the dangers involved with going near the enraged blonde._

 _As soon as the hand got close, spiked golden chains coated in black flames shot out of her back and slammed into the human in beast form. The beast stopped in its tracks momentarily, letting out a noise akin to a mix of a groan and a growl._

 _Natsumi could only watch with a grim form of acceptance of what was to come. She remembered now. This was what happened before she woke up in that tree where she'd woken up with no recollection as to how she'd ended up there. Where she'd first been saved and introduced to Erwin Smith, the current Commander of the Survey Core although he wasn't the Commander at the time of course. In fact, he hadn't even been the Commander for that long._

 _The chains shook slightly as the weight and the strain of holding up the large titan became overwhelming. She somehow managed to force some more chakra through the chains, albeit clumsily but she ended up overloading her technique which then exploded violently._

 _Winds ripped through the trees in the surrounding area as her small body was blown back into the huge forest. The last thing she heard was her dear twin screaming before everything went black as she was forced into the world of unconsciousness._

 _It was at the exact same time as Natsumi was forced out of the memory. A sharp pain shot up her spine before she felt as though something was coming towards her despite not seeing anything._

* * *

 **Back in the classroom –**

* * *

A slender hand shot into the air suddenly, snatching a piece of chalk out of the air as it flew towards her. Natsumi, not really thinking about it, crushed the offending chalk between the two fingers that she had caught it with.

She didn't see any of the disbelieving stares that bore into her, not that she would care even if she did.

' _Hmmm… Good aim..'_ The sleepy blonde mused, slowly raising her head from the arm it had been resting on. Upon opening her eyes and rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the haze of sleep, she realised that a few tears had slipped out unintentionally.

Grimacing, her dream- _No._ Her memory replayed in her head and she could feel herself choke up slightly at the rush of emotions that followed.

She barely registered the teacher asking her to answer a question before she abruptly stood up and made her way to the door in what seemed like a mere instant for everyone else.

"Excuse me, Miss Yeage-" The instructor began, his tone sounding as though he planned to scold her.

She turned a seething glare to the man in a second, her eyes blazing red, pupils slit like a certain fox.

"That is _not_ my name! Don't you _dare_ address me with that bastard's last name! My last name is Uzumaki!" She growled angrily.

The instructor unconsciously shrunk back a bit before his gaze hardened. He couldn't show fear in the face of his students even if said fear was caused by one of his students.

"Answer my question! And where do you think you're going' and in the middle of my lesson no less?!" He shouted, thinking he was scaring the child a bit as she flinched.

Her eyes glowed slightly, unnoticed by most but a few saw it. Most of them thought her crazy for standing up to a teacher and, by the looks of it, starting an argument with him.

Quickly recalling his earlier question. She had to bite back another growl.

"To slay a titan, one must sever the spinal cord which can be done through a variety of manoeuvres and with the use of the standard blades issued to those who graduate and receive their ODM gear." She answered, her tone going flat and monotonous.

Before the teacher could speak with her more, she turned back swiftly and strode out quickly leaving a stunned class and a sputtering teacher in her wake.

She quickly made her way towards the open grounds of the training field and began to go through the simple forms of her katas as a way to calm down her frazzled nerves.

* * *

By the time the other cadets had made their way out of the classroom a few hours later, sweat was dripping down her forehead as the unforgiving sun beat down on her. She had long discarded her issued jacket the first few buttons on her blouse were undone. Her breathing was slightly ragged and her muscles burned from the strain of the continuous work out without a break.

" **Kit, you need to take a break. You've been at this for hours now.** " Kurama said sternly but still calmly. The blonde stumbled a bit but it wasn't enough to deter her for long. She continued on and the mistake went unnoticed by all but a few.

Natsumi's eyes narrowed as she continued through the fluid movements. _'What of it? I've trained for longer than this in the past so why would I stop now?'_ She demanded.

Before ever of them could continue their small dispute, a hand landed on her shoulder as she slowed her movements slightly. In an instant the owner of the offending hand found themselves flipped over and were on their back in a split second.

Christa stared up at the wild amethyst orbs with wide eyes as she landed on her back. She hadn't expected her to react so violently.

Natsumi's own eyes widened as she saw just who it was that she had flipped on their backs.

"Eh….? I-I'm sorry. Instinct..." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Christa blinked at the girl's sudden change of mood. The look in her eyes would be forever ingrained into her brain. It looked as though she was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

Without really thinking, Natsumi changed her grip slightly before pulling her up. She didn't get very far because Christa's legs refused to cooperate. She quickly released her hold on the smaller blonde's arm before turning on her heel and heading towards the forested area to the east of the camp.

Christa, as she was pulled up, saw a glint near the other blonde's collarbone. Squinting her eyes, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she got a clear view of just what was the cause of the glint.

As she watched her begin to advance towards the forested area she yelped quietly and leapt to her feet. Spinning on her heel, she took off after Natsumi.

"Wait up! Hey! I need to ask you something!" She shouted after her leaving a stunned class and a curious Keith Shadis behind.

* * *

 **Time skip – A couple of minutes later –**

* * *

Christa cursed as she glanced at the trees all around her. She had been following Natsumi but she had lost her not even a minute prior.

A shiver crept down her spine as she advanced onwards.

Then it happened. A jolt of an unidentified feeling shot through her and her instincts screamed at her to _move_.

Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to avoid getting kicked into a clearing which she hadn't seen a few minutes before.

A pained shout left her lips as she landed harshly on her left shoulder. Her target jumped down from their perch on a tree branch a second later.

"Now what do we have here?" Natsumi asked, her tone mocking and a smirk curled on her lips. A familiar necklace that looked so much like her own lifted into the air slightly as she landed on the ground silently.

Christa's eyes narrowed dangerously as she finally got a clear view of the jewellery. "Where did you get that necklace?!" She demanded, a seething, uncharacteristic glare pinning the smirking blonde.

Natsumi blinked, eyes showing fake confusion before they lit up. She reached down and grabbed the necklace's charm between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, you mean this? Oh you know… Just another blonde girl like yourself. She was my target and so I did what I must. This was my prize! Pretty don't ya think?" She asked rhetorically.

She didn't give Christa a chance to speak. "But then I was informed that this necklace came with a pair so I decided that I wanted it. Unfortunately the owner of the other necklace was apparently missing and so I set out to find them. You really should hide better if you don't want to be found…" Her smirk widened.

"Historia Reiss." The newly dubbed Historia froze up immediately. Whether from rage or fear she wasn't sure.

"Well then. Seems my little lamb is all sacred now. That makes things less fun. Oh well."  
Then… She lunged.

"Goodbye, Historia Reiss!" She shouted, spinning in the air and aiming an axe kc=ick straight for her head.

The kick drew closer at an insane pace but to Historia the kick seemed so slow, her entire short life flashing before her eyes.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

* * *

 **Nagisa – All done! Finally! Took me forever and apologize for that.**

 **Anyhow, hope ya enjoy the chapter.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **See ya next time, kittens! x**


	9. Author's Note - New Poll Up!

**Nagisa – Hello dear readers! This is not a chapter, sorry about that.**

 **I am in the middle of writing the next chapter but there was something I wanted to put up for vote.**

 **There's now a poll on my profile!**

' _ **Should Christa/Historia have a doujutsu or no? If yes, which one?'**_

 **Please vote!**

 **I'll be taking this down when the poll is done so please don't review this.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed my story so far!**


	10. Chapter 8 - Beatings, Siblings and Eren

**Rewriting History –**

* * *

 **Summary** **– Natsumi killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End but sustained to serious injuries which caused her too, to die before Kakashi got there. In a desperate attempt to save its host, Kyuubi forced all of its chakra into her which caused him to disappear and for said host to be thrown into a different dimension that had huge man eating giants walking around. What will she do now? Did I forget to mention she was de-aged to when she was still a small toddler?... Godlike!Natsumi**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Gonna be honest, I'm really enjoying writing this story so far.**

 **Everyone's reviews are appreciated and thanks to everyone who has kept with the story and faved and followed it.**

 **AND!**

 **SEASON THREE IS FINALLY ON THE HORIZON PEOPLE! HAPPY TIMES!**

 **Poll results!**

 _ **Should Historia/Christa have a doujutsu? If so which one?**_

 _ **No, she shouldn't have a doujutsu – 18 votes**_

 _ **Tenseigan – 13 votes**_

 _ **Byakugan – 9 votes**_

 _ **Rinnegan – 7 votes**_

 _ **Sharingan – 5 votes**_

 **So... No doujutsu for Historia, too bad really. I had a good way of her getting one and it actually making sense but oh well**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

 _Last time -_

* * *

" _Historia Reiss." The newly dubbed Historia froze up immediately. Whether from rage or fear she wasn't sure._

" _Well then. Seems my little lamb is all scared now. That makes things less fun. Oh well."_

 _Then… She lunged._

" _Goodbye, Historia Reiss!" She shouted, spinning in the air and aiming an axe kick straight for her head._

 _The kick drew closer at an insane pace but to Historia the kick seemed so slow, her entire short life flashing before her eyes._

 _ **BOOOM!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 –**

* * *

Christa barely rolled out of the way in time to miss her look-a-like's heel smashing into the ground.

She could only watched in unhidden awe and fright as the ground beneath her heel had become a small crater.

A flash of metal had her on her feet rapidly only to have to duck as Natsu took a wide slash at her neck only to get a painful kick to the jaw which threw her onto her rear.

"Nee, Historia, are you perhaps... _scared?_ " The smirking blonde taunted.

From behind a tree hid a person gazing on the scene with confusion and slight fear.

' _What is she doing...? What... Is going on?'_ They thought from their hiding place. Despite having been tasked with retrieving the wayward pair of blondes he was also too curious to really stop the pair.

Natsu had never been one for attacking someone she held fondness for so seeing her hold a long ass sword to Christa was beyond baffling.

After all... They were comrades right?!

Back in the small clearing Natsumi had brought out the beautiful nodachi that had belonged to her mother since, at least to her, blades seemed more threatening than a normal strength.

And so their little... Squabble continued for another minute until Natsu got bored with the lack of progress.

Channelling wind chakra to her sword she watched in excitement as it began to glow slightly, small but deadly blades of wind grazing around the blade's edge.

Without even an ounce of hesitation she gave it a wide vertical slash, small wind blades shooting in the direction of the fallen princess.

Christa let out a small cry of pain as one sliced across her left cheek and another along the side of her right shoulder, the material covering it being slices like butter not completely unlike her skin which now bled.

Injured and slightly more scared for her life than before, Christa forced herself to her feet and tried to put on a brave front.

Natsu blinked at the sudden attitude change. "Oh, what's this? Suddenly feeling brave little lamb? Let's see how long you can keep that up..." She trailed off, her smirk returning full force.

As she began advancing on her fallen sibling she couldn't help but sigh internally.

' _This is taking more than I thought it would... She's already injured...'_

Raising her sword for another diagonal slash across her torso. Staring down blankly, her blade swung forward.

"WATCH OUT!"

...

Natsu's eyes widened as blood dripped down the tip of her blade.

Glaring green eyes clashed with surprised purple ones.

Eren grit his teeth as blood dripped down the new, fairly deep cut he now sported on his back.

"Natsu... What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you stupid or have you finally gone crazy?!" He shouted, enraged by his sister's behaviour.

Christa stared in shock as the brown haired boy's blood dripped onto the ground in front of her.

' _H-He...jumped in front of the attack? Why'd he do it...?'_ She kept repeating the last question in her head.

Natsumi's shock quickly melted into anger. Not at Eren but at herself.

Then an idea popped into her head.

' _I could... But I'd have to explain afterwards...'_

Looking back up to meet her brother's cautious gaze she couldn't help but sigh as she readied herself for another swing.

"Fuck it..." She mumbled under her breath as a bloodthirsty grin crept onto her lips.

"Nee... Historia." Said blonde shot her a pleading look just before she spoke but then melted into worry as her real name was mentioned in front of Eren.

"Since you seem so adamant to survive then... How about I take Eren's life in place of your own... For the time being of course." She offered, grinning like a madwoman.

Not waiting for an answer, Natsu bent forward slightly before pouncing, heading straight for Eren.

Time seemed to slow as the blade drew closer to the defenceless boy.

' _She wouldn't..!'_ It inched closer.

' _She couldn't...'_

' _ **She can... And she will.**_ _'_ A voice that sounded a lot like hers resounded through her head.

Christa's eyes watered as she realised the voice was right.

Natsu moved the blade above her head ready to strike the green eyed boy down quickly.

' _She's gonna kill him!'_ Her body was shaking madly as this dawned on her.

' _Eren's going to die!'_

And then...

"She's going to kill me!" This made her heart pound wildly as she began to panic.

Eren managed to dodge out of the way of her swing but was quick to realise he had no way of gaining the upper hand against Natsu.

He let out a ragged cough as her foot connected with his gut and he was left curling in on himself on instinct as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Please..." A soft, familiar voice drifted to her ears but Natsu ignored it as she slowly advanced on her fallen brother.

"... Stop this..."

Natsumi stopped in front of Eren and held her sword high above his heart ready to plunge it through the thin layer of skin in the way.

"NO! STOP THIS! STOP IT NOW!" Historia was hysterical as she screamed and Natsu gasped as something slammed into her with shocking force, pushing her into the air and away from Eren.

Flipping mid-air, she turned her head and grinned viciously. A bright, silvery-blue chakra shroud surrounded her wayward twin.

She didn't seem to have control of it though, no surprise there, as it began receding back into her since its job was accomplished.

Also not surprised, she watched as Christa fell forward as though she'd run out of energy.

Rushing over, Natsu just managed to catch her before she got a face full of ground.

The smaller blonde tried to move away from her but she couldn't find the energy to do so and her limbs just wouldn't obey her.

Natsu sighed as she moved Christa so she was laying on the ground.

"Jeez... That took more effort than I thought..." she mumbled absentmindedly as Christa pinned her with a wary but curious gaze.

Running through a few simple handseals, a green glow surrounded her hands as she moved them over the various places where she'd struck her sister.

Christa tried to shrink away from her as she moved her hands over her but to no avail.

Slowly the pain that ran through the various places on her body began to recede until she could barely feel anything although her muscles were a little sore.

After confirming that she would be fine, under the watchful gaze of Christa, she moved over to Eren and began sealing the cut on his back.

"W-Why... What're you doing?" Christa asked the other, very dangerous blonde.

"I'm healing him. My goal has been accomplished so now I'm fixing the damage caused. I'll explain once he wakes up." She answered but Christa wasn't satisfied.

With renewed confidence she spoke up. "But you said your goal was to kill me! I'm still ali-" she was cut off by a chuckle coming from the blonde kneeling by Eren who had apparently fallen unconscious at some point...

... Probably from blood loss.

Once she'd calmed down a little she answered Christa.

"Ya know, I'm actually surprised you believed that little story. You never one to let others pull wool over your eyes and yet you fell for that so quickly..."

Christa blinked, she still didn't understand.

As if reading her mind Natsu chuckled again.

"Seriously Ria, do you honestly think I would ever allow anyone to take grandmother's necklace from me? Honestly, what would father say if I had? It is a royal heirloom after all. I'd never hear the end of it!" She laughed at the thought of her missing father.

Christa's mind ground to a halt as the words registered in her brain.

 _... Grandmother's necklace_

 _... Royal heirloom_

 _And..._

"The only person to ever call me Ria w-was..." She stuttered.

Natsumi heard the rapid footfalls but couldn't prepare herself for being tackled into a fierce hug as Christa began sobbing loudly.

"Athena! It's you! It's really you! I can't believe it!" She kept repeating over and over.

Said girl was too shocked to really react at first but quickly wrapped her arms around her sobbing twin once she'd regained her bearings.

They stayed like that for a long while before a groan interrupted their peaceful silence.

Both turned to Eren who had finally regained consciousness.

"Aghh.. Why do I feel like I got hit by a titan...?" He muttered aloud.

A giggle moved his attention to the hugging blondes.

Natsu smirked at his tired, slightly idiotic expression.

"Welcome back to the land of the living dear brother of mine... Or should I say cousin?" She trailed off in thought as the pair shot her disbelieving looks.

Eren groaned again and dragged a hand down his face, letting out a big huff.

"Alright Natsu, I'm probably going to regret asking this but... What the fuck are you on about? One second you're trying to kill us and now you're all nice and calling me _cousin?!_ " He exclaimed, wincing as his stiff muscles stretched.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his hands shot to his back. "W-Wait a minute! What happened to my back!?" He felt the area where he'd been cut but his fingers only met smooth skin.

Sighing, Natsu ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"First things first, I'm sorry for what happened earlier... It was necessary."

Eren looked more than a little confused.

"... Christa knows this already but at a young age I became able to wield a strange energy. Heck you've both seen it in action at one point." He looked even more confused.

Natsu groaned. _'Do I really have to explain it all?'_

The look she got from Eren gave her the answer.

"Well then, get comfortable because this may take a while. Where to begin..." She murmured.

Setting herself on the ground she sighed for what seemed like the zillionth time in the past ten minutes.

"Well... To start I guess I should say me and Christa are twins born of the noble Reiss family. The Reiss family are the secret royal family that went into hiding and a fake royal family was made, taking on the name Fritz which was what the Reiss family was once called." She explained.

Eren gaped at the pair. "So why are royals frolicking around in the military?" He wondered.

The pair's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Let's just say that politics are fucked up. Anyway..." She trailed off as she tried to regather her thoughts.

Eren leaned forward unconsciously in interest.

"It's recently come to my attention that Grisha, your father, was once married before he married Carla. Thing is, the woman he married first was our mother's sister, our aunt. They had a son and named him Zeke. I'm unsure of what has become of him since he married Carla and had you. That's why I called you my cousin because, due to him never divorcing either of those women, you are legally my cousin in law..." She trailed off giving him time to absorb this information.

After a minute she continued.

"My goal earlier was to see if I could draw the dormant energy sleeping within Christa to the surface and, as you can see, it worked despite taking a while. Instead of calling it just energy, let's call it something else... How about... Chakra!" Natsu exclaimed joyfully before she suddenly became sheepish.

"Got a bit off topic there. Sorry. So... Any questions?" She asked, watching their expressions carefully.

Christa hummed in thought before speaking.

"Would you train me?" Two voices resounded at once.

Both Eren and Christa turned to look at each other in surprise before laughing.

Natsu giggled a little and nodded.

"Of course. That goes without saying. I couldn't leave family out there to fend for themselves when I know I could do something."

Eren looked contemplative. "So you called Christa Historia. I'm assuming that's her real name. If so, what's yours? I doubt you would've kept it the same." He pointed out.

Natsu stuck her hand out towards him with a grin.

"The name's Athena Reiss. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance once again." She greeted and Eren couldn't help but grin himself.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Lady Reiss." He replied in an overly posh tone which set them all off into fits of laughter.

Looking up at the sky showed it to be around 5 in the evening.

"We should probably head back. We'll begin training in the morning!" Shouts of agreement followed as they headed back to camp.

* * *

Back at said camp they all got an earful from Keith for running off and being gone too long.

It wasn't long after they'd all settled down for bed that she first felt it. An odd chakra but its location was beyond her... As if it was coming from the air itself.

Drifting off to sleep seemed to prove a much easier task than she'd thought it'd be.

However... Instead of ending up in her mindscape like usual she found herself in a huge expanse of space bathed in darkness...

The only light coming from a circle underneath an old man with grey hair and weird white robes with nine tomoe on them.

Ten black balls of unknown origin floated in a circle behind him but the most mysterious thing, other than him floating in a cross legged position, was the weird purple eyes that stared at her, pinning her in place.

She managed to recognise him from one of Kurama's early memories that she'd had the privilege of seeing.

"So we finally meet, young Natsumi Uzumaki... Or should I call you Athena Reiss now..." It wasn't really a question even if it sounded like one.

...

It was the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

* * *

 **Nagisa: And...! CUT!**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update but at least I did.**

 **Starting sixth form in just over a week! So nervous DX**

 **Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if it was shorter than usual.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **See ya next time, kittens x**


	11. Not a chapter - Started Discord Server

**Nagisa – Hello dear readers! This is not a chapter, sorry about that.**

 **I am in the middle of writing the next chapter but there was something I wanted to put out there.**

 **I've started up a Discord server for this story and anything to do with attack on titan in general. If anyone is interested in joining then here's the instant invite! It never expires, just saying lol.**

 **4ckFTpB**

 **My discord name is Luna.**

 **Any who are interested in joining, see ya there!**


End file.
